The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Secrets Revealed
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Two years after the infamous fight at the clocktower, Peter's father comes out of hiding to tell him a startling secret he had been keeping, and old friends return, in his life. Does Spider-Man still exist underneath the depression of Peter Parker?
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (Redux)

One

Peter sighed as he entered the property of ESU. He and Gwen were supposed to go here together. But that all changed when she died by the hands of the Green Goblin at the clock tower near the bridge where they shared that passionate kiss before Electro decided to attack Times Square. He had managed to move Electro to the Oscorp electricity generators and defeated him with the help of Gwen Stacy. That's where things went south. Green Goblin had arrived and he told Peter what he, had to do to live. Goblin spotted Gwen and he took her to the clock tower. Peter begged Goblin for Gwen's release. Peter tried to catch Gwen with a web line after she fell through the middle of the tower. At this point, Gwen was unconscious, due to something injected in her. The web line managed to snag Gwen, but when Peter pulled her up, she was already dead. That happened a little as over three years ago

Peter ignored everyone that tried to talk to him. The people that wanted to talk to him became immediately concerned and they, would try to get him to open up but they could not. Which is why they all banded together, during one of their brakes. But one of them saw Peter leave the grounds of the campus. They decided to follow Peter Parker.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker was at the cemetery standing in front of Gwen's grave.

"I'm so sorry Gwen. It's all my fault that you died" Peter said to himself.

"Why did I have to say yes? And I know if you could say it wasn't my fault you would. But it is and now I have to every day, live with the fact that I got you killed" Peter whispered, as he fell on his knees.

The people that followed Peter were so stunned to see him at his most vulnerable state.

"MJ, you go over and talk to him" Sally, said.

"Yeah, MJ you talk to him" Liz added.

"Yeah, I'll go but you guys have to leave" Mary replied.

It was so obvious that these people didn't remember Peter Parker as he had slightly grown a short beard, which has slightly altered the way he looks. Peter could then hear footsteps coming closer to him and he stood up and dried the tears off of his face and he turned around and saw a stunning red head.

"You followed me" Peter stated. He didn't like he had been followed. He walked past Mary and he exited the cemetery. But Mary caught up to him.

"What do want?" Peter asked as he continued walking without slowing down.

"I just want to help you!" Mary exclaimed as she stopped taking her steps. Peter stopped walking too.

"Why would you want to help me?" Peter asked, with malice in his voice. Hearing the malice in his voice, Mary walked up to him and slapped him right on the cheek. Out of shock and anger, he backhanded her and she fell on the floor, holding her now red cheek. She was shocked. Never in a million years would she think he would hit her. Tears started to make their appearance.

"Shit, shit, shit. I-I, I didn't mean to do that" Peter said. He helped Mary up and he immediately examined the red mark on her cheek. Luckily he held back his strength.

"It should be alright, there should only be a red mark, if not then you can hit me back, listen I'm so sorry-" Peter was silence by Mary putting her finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet

"I heard you the first time," Mary said as she let out a little laugh.

"Oh, that's good" Peter replied, as he let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good… I better head off, I have someplace else to be" Peter said. He kissed Mary's cheek and he went back the way he came. He rounded a corner to make it look like he wasn't going back to the cemetery. Peter still had grieving to do.

" _Captain!" I shouted as I ran to find Gwen's dad. I found him by the area the Lizard and I fought._

" _Come on, I'll get you help," I said as I tried to help him up so I could take him to the paramedics. But I couldn't as George would lose blood even more._

" _I was wrong about you Peter, this city needs you, here you'll need this" Gwen's dad told me, as he handed me the mask._

" _You better, leave before they get here," George told me._

" _No, I'm not leaving you" I replied._

" _Alright, then promise me one thing… . .It" George told me._

" _You promise me that" After some hesitation, I nodded. Then he was taken to a better place._

" _NOOOOO!" I screamed._

 _. . ._

" _Poor, Peter Parker. No mother, no father, no uncle. All alone" Lizard told me as he had his tail wrapped around my ankles and his one hand holding my arms together._

" _He's not alone!"_

 _End of memory_

"Peter" A male voice called out. Peter turned around and he froze. Standing in front of him was his father, wearing winter clothing and sporting a beard.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm your father Peter" Richard answered.

"If you're my father… THEN WHERE WERE, YOU FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!?" Peter screamed.

"It wasn't easy, for me Peter. We had to go in hiding, your mother and I" Richard answered calmly.

"Is she alive?" Peter asked.

"Your biological one as far as I'm aware is, Mary isn't alive" Richard answered.

"Do you know, my biological mom?" Peter asked.

"No, I, don't but one thing I can say is that you have her hair" Richard answered, as he gestured to Peter's brown/red hair.

"Come, sit we have much to discuss"

 _Later_

After talking with his father at the cemetery, Peter looked at the time and realized he missed his last lecture. He cursed himself and he had to think of a good excuse, other than my father wasn't really dead, he found me and we talked. He ran up the stairs of his campus and he made it to his dorm room and he closed the door, and he turned on the television. After a few minutes, he heard knocking at the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mary.

"Hi. Can I come in?" She asked. Peter nodded and Mary walked in and she sat on Peter's computer chair.

"I never caught your name" Mary stated.

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter told Mary

"I'm Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short" Mary replied. Peter nodded.

"WAIT WHAT?!" They both shouted after recognizing each other.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, this is a rewrite of a deleted story, I hope this goes well. Ideas are welcome. Message me and we'll talk, about what might happen in this story. Also, would including one character from a different catergory count as a crossover?**


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT WHAT!?" Peter and Mary exclaimed at the same time after recognising the names given.

"MJ?"

"Peter?" the two old childhood friends embraced in a tight hug.

"Oh, man now I feel really bad" Peter said.

"Don't worry about that all is forgiven" Mary replied.

"Actually, not to sound rude but I need time to…think about things" Peter replied.

"Oh okay, I can actually see that" Mary said. She stood up and waved goodbye. Peter thought Mary sounded heart broken. He stood up and hugged her. She then left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Fucking hell!" Peter shouted, while starting to release his pent up emotion after talking to his father. He walked over, to his window and looked out of it and he could just, make out the spot of the Hellicarrier.

"Fucking Shield and their secrets!" Peter shouted. Then an idea came to his mind, he could see Avengers Tower in the distance.

"If he said my mom works for Shield, I should go to Stark and use his account" Peter mused out loud.

Peter then grabbed his jacket and he padlocked his closet, which is where he keeps his costume. Peter then put on his jacket and zipped it up. He then left the campus grounds.

Peter arrived at the tower and he strode in the elevator.

"What floor Mr. Parker?" Jarvis asked.

"The science labs" Peter answered.

The elevator went to the labs which thankfully were unoccupied.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Parker" Jarvis said as Petr stepped out of the elevator. He went to the place that scans a person's DNA to see their family tree. Peter took out a small pin from the des and he grabbed a small plastic object and he pricked a finger and he put a small droplet of blood on the plastic object and he put it in the machine.

" _Checking for DNA matches"_

Peter could the all the photos of people in the Shield database. One or both of his parents is in the database. Peter took out his phone and started to record as to what was happening in front of him.

" _Paternal mother match found"_

" _Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow"_

" _Born in Circa Stalingrad USSR 1928"_

"What the fuck?" Peter almost shouted.

" _Paternal father match found"_

" _James 'Bucky' Barnes"_

" _Born in Brooklyn, U.S.A 1917"_

" _James 'Bucky' Barnes and Natalia Romanoff, were both brainwashed in the Red Room, it is known that they were in a relationship, during their time in the Red Room and they both had a child, named Petrov Romanoff, it is unknown, but Petrov Romanoff was cryogenically frozen, as the Russians have no used for failed experiments. Years later he was found in an Old Russian bunker in the year two thousand. He was found by Shield agents Richard and Mary Parker. They had taken him in as their own child. They named him Peter Benjamin Parker, Richard-"_

Peter stopped the recording of the information of his birth parents and he transferred their files onto his phone with, a list of his family tree. He transferred the recording of the information he just listened to on his phone.

 **SMASH!  
**

"RAAAAGH!" Peter screamed

 **SMASH!  
SMASH!  
SMASH!  
SMASH!**

Peter had smashed the machine into oblivion and he grabbed his phone and he then walked to the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor.

Peter made it back to campus and he went straight to his dorm room and he went on his bed to think things over.

 _The next day_

Peter woke up in a crap mood, after discovering he was actually the son of the famous Black Widow and the son of one of the great American heroes, who was partnered with Captain America. You'd think he would be happy. He isn't.

 **Knock, Knock**

"Peter, it's me MJ can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in" Peter answered. MJ opened the door and went red a bit when she saw that Peter was still in his bed.

"I was worried about you, yesterday after I left I heard you shouting, then you left campus and you came back until, late. Where were you?" Mary asked. Peter could tell that she was genuinely concerned about him.

"I, discovered that my dead father wasn't really dead, and my father isn't really my father" Peter answered.

"What does that mean?" Mary asked, with confusion.

"Oh trust me, you'll find out when we have to present information on our family" Peter answered as he sat up. Mary flushed red more, when she saw Peter's perfect torso. Then she saw the scars he has.

"How'd you get those?" Mary asked. She then saw the discomfort on Peter, so she decided she would not press on the subject.

 **Ring! Ring!**

Peter answered his phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Heeeey" Peter said.

"Hey, Parker a little birdie told me you visited the tower yesterday" Natasha Romanoff replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Peter told Tasha.

"Come on Peter I know a liar, when I hear one" Natasha told Peter.

"Well maybe, my personal business is none of your concern" Peter semi-snapped at his birth mother. Then he hung up and he threw his phone on his bed.

"Who was that?" Mary asked.

"Just a friend of mine" Peter answered.

"Oh okay, well I came to tell you that our lecture where we have to present, our information on family, is on today at three in the afternoon" Mary told Peter.

"It is today?" Peter asked.

"Yep, today and I cannot wait to see what you have to show us" Mary answered. She said bye and then she walked out of Peter's room and then Peter turned on the T.V and saw that his favourite show was on so he made himself comfortable. _Maybe I should go to the Tower and show her what I found._ Peter thought. He then turned off the television and he grabbed some pants, shirt, jacket and shoes and he grabbed his phone.

Peter arrived at the tower and he rode the elevator to the room where the Avengers normally hang out and he was glad Natasha, his mother was there. He found the video file on his phone of the recording, and he pressed play.

Natasha heard the recording play out and he couldn't control her emotions. She had listened to every detail that was played.

"So _mother,_ when was I going to now about this?" Peter asked. He was unaware of the fact, that he had said mother in Russian. He was glad that none of the Avengers knew who he really was. As far as they were concerned, he was just an intern for Tony Stark.

"Peter I-"

"You know what, _save it for someone who actually cares about you"_ Peter told Natasha in his meanest voice.

"What-what are you saying?" Natasha asked.

" _You're no mother of mine"_ Peter answered as he left the tower and that left Tasha broken on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's emotions were beyond hard to describe. He was really pissed off. He doesn't know who he is anymore. Is he the eighteen year old Peter Benjamin Parker, or is he the fifty five year old Petrov Romanoff. His life just got a lot more twisted. He went straight to his dorm room. He turned on the television on. Then he went to his padlocked closet, he took out the box containing his costume and he sat on his bed while holding the big eyed mask in his hands.

" _Breaking news. There's havoc in Midtown by some guy in a, mechanised suit"_ the news reporter said from inside a helicopter. Peter looked at the mask and reflected his life from the point Spider-Man had begun his life. Then a small and weak smile came to his face.

 _Midtown_

"Hold your fire! I, repeat hold your fire!" A police officer said, as a little boy in glasses, wearing a homemade Spidey costume walked on the scene. The kid had a determined face.

"Oh look New York, Spider-Man is back!" Rhino said mockingly.

"Brave boy eh?" Rhino the commented. The boy put on his mask. The Rhino then starting moving towards the boy.

 **THWIP**

A few people, heard the faint sound and the looked above.

 **THWIP**

The officers taking cover behind the car also looked up and one male officer had a smile on his face. Alexi stopped taking steps towards the boy and he had a dumfounded look on his face.

"Hey, Spider-Man" Spidey told the boy in front of him. The boy slowly turned around to face his idol.

"I'd knew you'd come back" The boy told Spidey.

"Yeah, well how about I take care of this jerk and you take care of your mother" Spidey replied and he knelt down to the boy's height and they fist bumped, then the boy ran back to his mother. Spidey then jumped on top of a police car roof and an officer threw a megaphone at him.

"You fight me now eh?" Rhino asked.

"On behalf of the people of New York City, and real rhinos everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanised paws in the air!" Spidey said loudly, due to the megaphone enhancing the sound of his voice.

"Never! I crush you! I destroy you!" Rhino shouted back angrily.

"You want me to come down there, so you can kill me?" Spidey asked.

"Yes!" Rhino exclaimed.

"Okay" Spidey replied as he tossed the megaphone back to the officer who gave it to him earlier.

' _Spidey, Spidey,'_ the people watching started to chant.

"Ah, there's no place like home" Spidey told himself. He then jumped high in the air, as Rhino was running on all fours. Rhino shot out three missiles and Spidey shot a web at a manhole cover and yanked it in the air and spun it around to keep the missiles away from civilians while, turning his own body around, finally Spidey then slammed the manhole cover on Rhino's horn and it made a pretty huge dent, while sending the Rhino in another direction.

 **SMASH**

Now because of the bent horn Rhino was now having difficulty getting himself out of the wall of the building he had smashed into. Spidey then web zipped on the Rhino's back and crawled t where the helmet is and he shot two web lines at it, and using all of his strength he started pulling on it.

 **CREAK**

The helmet of the mechanised suit was coming off slowly, but it was not coming of fast enough, so he tried to pull on the web lines harder.

 **SKRZZZZT**

The helmet came off the mechanised suit and Spidey did a back flip in the air and he landed in his famous, crouch position.

Before anyone could get to him Peter spun a web and then he looked back at the kid he saved and saw the kid's mom hugging him tightly. Peter then looked forward and then down.

"I should apologise to her" Spidey told himself.

Spidey arrived the tower and he changed out of the costume and stuffed it in his bag and he put on his normal clothes.

 _Lounge Floor_

Natasha hadn't expected Peter to discover his true parentage. She did want to tell him, but then he would not have the normal life she had wanted for him.

"I should have told him" Natasha said to no one in particular. Well Darcy Lewis was in the room, but she gave no attention to what Tasha was saying.

"Don't, it's not your fault _mother"_ Peter said. Natasha turned around.

"Peter, your back _my son"_ Natasha replied.

"Yeah I am, I came here to apologise" Peter told his mother. That was all Natasha needed to hear, she stood up and she hugged her son.

"I am happy now that you're here" Natasha replied.

"Me, to _mother_ me to" Peter said as he returned the hug. Tasha then kissed his forehead.

" _Mooooom"_ Peter said. He was slightly embarrassed. Peter would only say the word mother in Russian, because frankly that is the only word he knows in the language.

"You have my hair" Natasha said as she got a good look at Peter's dark red hair, which can sometimes be mistaken for brown hair.

"Heh, I guess I do" Peter replied.

"Woah, so _he's_ your son?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he is" Natasha answered.

"Darcy Lewis" Darcy said as she stood up and she shook Peter's hand.

"Peter Parker" Peter replied.

"So you're Natasha's son?" Darcy asked.

"Yep, the one and only" Peter answered. _Also I am Spider-Man._ He added as a thought.

 **Ring! Ring!**

"Hello?" Peter asked as soon as he answered.

"Peter, where are you?" Mary asked.

"Just hanging out with some of my work colleagues" Peter answered.

"I didn't know you have a job, where do you work?" MJ asked.

"Facetime me and I'll show you" Peter answered.

"Okay Pete" MJ replied and then she ended the call.

"Are you going to tell your friend, of your true parentage?"

"I don't know yet" Peter answered. Then his Facetime started to ring at Peter motioned for his mother to get out of his camera view and then he answered the Facetime call… just as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner enter the common room/lounge room floor. Followed by Captain America and Hawkeye

"So, you will be shocked when you see where I work MJ" Peter said.

"C'mon Peter I eager to see" Mary replied.

"Ooooooooh, Peter's got a girlfriend!" Tony sang, just loud enough for him to hear and for Mary to hear.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Peter shouted back, with his face bright red.

"Wait Peter, was that the Tony Stark?" Mary asked in shock.

"Yes" Peter answered.

"You have a girlfriend?" Steve asked as he walked into the camera's view in his Captain America uniform, but without his mask.

"T-that's Captain America!" Mary practically shouted.

"Alright, I might as well show you the rest of the crew" Peter told Mary and he turned around and he aimed his camera at the sofa where all of the other Avengers have taken a seat. Mary was beyond shocked. Her friend was hanging out with the earths mightiest heroes.

"When you get back to campus you have some explaining to do Peter" Mary told Peter when she snapped out of her shock.

 **A/N: Okay, this turns out to be a crossover between the Avengers and Spider-Man, starting from this chapter it will be a crossover**


	4. Chapter 4

After some swinging around the city and stopping a few petty crimes, Peter made it back to campus with ten minutes before the class where he has to present his information of his family.

 **Bing** _ **!**_

Peter opened his phone and saw a text message from his mother. He saw it was files on his family, his _real_ family. Now all he had to do in ten minutes was to put all this files on his computer and then copy the information to a Power Point presentation.

 _How did you even find my number?_ Peter texted.

 _I'm a spy Peter._ Natasha texted back. Peter shook his head. O _f course._ He thought and he pocketed his phone and he made his way to his dorm room, where he shares it with no one as of yet. He took his costume out of his bag and put it in his closet and he closed it and he took his phone and he highlighted the files and sent them individually to his laptop which was a Dell with a custom Star Wars design on it.

"Okay, let's see what we have here" Peter said.

 **Bing!**

Peter glanced at his phone

 _I will research our family more and if I do find things, I'll send updated profiles._ Natasha texted.

 _Okay Mom_ Peter texted back. He had gotten a warm fuzzy feeling when he texted the word mom to Natasha. When she saw the text she put a hand on her chest and gave a small smile.

 _Back at ESU_

"Dam, this is a lot of stuff" Peter said as he was putting individual information on his family members on separate slides. Part of him still could not believe he is the son The Black Widow and the son of Bucky Barnes. Sometimes he would pinch himself.

"Hi Peter" MJ said as she entered his room. Peter was a little startled, by her sudden voice.

"Hiya MJ" Peter replied.

"So how do you personally know The Avengers?" Mary asked with curiosity, as she sat on Peter's bed where he kept the printed out copies of his real family.

"I was an intern of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and I was introduced to the rest of The Avengers" Peter answered.

"Aw, I'm so jealous of you know" Mary told Peter.

"I… could always introduce you to them" Peter replied as if it were no big deal.

"You would?!" Mary asked. The excitement was clearly in her voice, and she had a huge smile on her face. She then jumped on Peter's lap and gave him a bear hug. The force of the jump had then sent them to the floor with Mary on top of Peter.

"Wow, your beautiful" Peter told Mary.

"Well you are quite handsome yourself Peter" Mary replied. They closed the gap between them and Peter captured Mary's lips in his. Several seconds later Mary pulled back and she quickly got to her feet. So did Peter.

"I…should go class should start soon" Mary told Peter and then she rushed out of the room. Peter then went back to his work to see if he could finish it before class starts.

" _Peter" A all too familiar feminine voice rang out._

" _G-Gwen?!" Peter exclaimed in shock._

" _Relax bug boy it's just a dream" Gwen replied._

" _I know" Peter replied as he hung his head._

" _But hey cheer up, you like Mary Jane and you think it is betraying your love for me" Gwen told Peter._

" _I guess, I do" Peter replied._

" _Well Peter, what does your heart tell you?" Gwen asked._

" _That, you would want me to move on and not to dwell in the past, because if I do my future will not become a reality" Peter answered._

" _Atta, boy" Gwen replied._

"Peter c'mon class is gonna start!" Mary exclaimed as she tried to shake Peter awake. Peter opened his eyes and he slowly sat up.

"MJ what…what time is it?" Peter asked.

"Class is gonna start" Mary told Peter.

"Crap! My presentation isn't even finished!" Peter replied.

"Ugh, just use the paper copies!" Mary told Peter.

 **Bing!**

 _Just say the word and I'll be there to help you._ Natasha texted.

 _Is your identity public knowledge?_ Peter texted back.

 _Yes it is since I fought in public._ Natasha texted.

"So are you excited to finally get this out of the way?" Mary asked.

"Yes and no" Peter answered.

"Why is that?" Mary asked as she halted.

"You'll see" Peter answered. He halted his movement also.

"So was kissing me a mistake?" Mary asked. Peter then kissed her on the spot while having his arms wrapped around her.

"Does that answer your question?" Peter asked with a smile.

"It does my very handsome boyfriend" MJ answered.

Peter and Mary arrived at their lecture together with their hands intertwined, and they found seats where they could sit next to each other.

"So people, today you are all going to present your oral presentations, if you have a good amount of information you will be given a good grade" The lecturer said.

"Who would like to go first?" Professor Rose asked.

 _You might want to come down for proof, of my information._ Peter texted to his mother.

 _I'll be there in a few seconds._ Natasha texted back.

As soon as Peter walked to the front of the large room Natasha Romanoff entered. People were murmuring words.

"Ah you made it" Peter said.

"Of course _my son"_ Natasha replied.

"Now where do I start?" Peter asked.

The presentation has ended and everyone was shocked, not only is Peter friends with the Avengers. He is the son of the famous Black Widow. Of course he would have to change details about his mother's birth date, so no one would suspect he was a fifty five year old Russian Hydra experiment. Now he is the most famous kid on campus. Since had finished his presentation, he was allowed to leave.

"That, was very interesting" Peter told his mother.

"Yes it was, if only Bucky was here to see you all grown up" Natasha replied.

 **Bing!**

Natasha's phone went off.

 _Look at this footage._ Stark texted. Natasha tapped on the vmp4 file. When the video started she could see a man with a metal arm and a black mask covering his face, fighting Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America without his uniform on. Steve threw his trademark shield at the man codenamed: Winter Soldier. It knocked the mask off Winter Soldier.

"Bucky?" Steve asked in shock.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Winter Soldier replied. Steve was not the only one to see his face. Natasha and Peter had gotten a good look at Winter Soldiers face. They were both devastated to find out that a father and a lover is under the influence of the enemy.

 **A/N: if you have not guessed already, the italics in Peter and Natasha's speeches means they're speaking Russian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha and Peter were devastated to see that a father and a lover was now under the enemy control but they were the tiniest bit happy that Bucky is alive. Now all they have to do is reverse the brainwashing.

"Come on let's head to the tower, and bring your girlfriend," Natasha said.

"I'll invite her to dinner" Peter replied.

"Will she accept?" Natasha asked.

"Of course!" Peter answered.

Later Peter was in his red and blue suit. He actually missed being in it, once he thought about it. _I hate lying to mom, I should tell her._ Peter thought. But due to the Parker Luck, his Spider-Sense went off and he knew he had to stop the

high-speed chase.

Spidey landed on the roof of the high powered car. He then climbed to the side of it and he smashed the window.

"Now, now what did I say about playing nice?" Spidey quipped before he grabbed one of the three criminals out of the car and webbed him to a lamp post.

"Holy shit, he's back!" The passenger said from the front.

"Help me Spider-Man!" The hostage shouted. Spidey climbed to the left side of the car and smashed the window and webbed a criminal to a lamp post and then, he climbed to the windshield and shattered it and he pulled the passenger out and webbed him to a wall. Spidey then climbed to the back of the car once more as it took a right turn. He grabbed the hand of the woman and swung away and put her on the ground safely.

 **THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP**

Spidey had covered the speeding car in webbing and now it was, no longer moving thanks to the webbed wonder.

"Thank you, Spider-Man," The woman said. She gave him a tight hug. Spidey returned the hug and then he swung off, into the distance.

Spidey was on a rooftop taking in the view of the Avengers Tower.

"Spider-Man," A deep voice said. Spidey jumped up and turned around and was staring at none other than Nick Fury who is the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistic Divisions, or SHIELD for short. Basically, he's a super spy.

"Ah, if it isn't one-eyed Cromwell" Spidey quipped.

"Enough of the jokes, what I want to ask you is very serious," Fury told Spidey

"Sure it is" Spidey replied and he fired a web line at the tower and was ready to swing.

"I'm serious…Peter Parker" Spidey stood motionless with his hand still on the web line.

"How do you know my name?" Spidey asked.

"Super spy" Nick Fury answered as he pointed his thumb to himself.

"So what do you want?" Peter asked.

"Before your one-year absence I wanted to recruit you, for a team I put together" Fury answered.

"And now you expect me willy-nilly to come with you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I do Parker" Fury answered. _If o go with him, I'll have help with new big villains, but then if I grow attached…_ Peter let the thought trail off.

"Yeah, I'll go but just because I said I'll tag along, doesn't mean I'll say yes to the team I have to see for myself," Peter told Fury.

"A very wise choice" Fury replied and then a SHIELD transport came along and Fury and Peter climbed in.

Peter had arrived at the Hellicarrier, he stepped out of the transport with his mask still on, because he did not want the other SHIELD members to see his face even if they might already know his name. _Oh the joys of being Spider-Man._ Peter thought.

Peter and Fury have arrived to the training room and Peter could see a girl, wearing a white skin tight suit with a green talisman. He saw a flying boy with a helmet on his head. He saw the two publicly known Power Man and Iron Fist and a boy in a red skin tight suit with a blue hoodie.

"Ben?! Ben Riley?!" Peter called out.

"Hey, long tome no see brother!" Ben replied. The brothers hugged.

"Hey I'm sorry about Gwen, I know she meant a lot to m-y,ou" Ben told Peter. Peter noticed the slip-up. Ben was still dealing with being a clone, of Peter Parker. It has been nearly two years since Ben Riley was brought into this world.

"Wait he's Spider-Man's brother?!" Nova A.K.A Sam Alexander shouted.

"Well more like a clone," Ben said out loud.

"If he's a clone, we've seen your face!" White Tiger A.K.A Ava Ayala realised. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider nodded.

"Hey have you heard from Kaine?" Ben asked.

"No I haven't, but last time I talked to him, he settled down in Texas" Peter replied.

"Who's Kaine?" Power Man A.K.A Luke Cage asked.

"Our other clone brother" Ben and Peter answered at the same time. The others were stunned and shocked. The brothers then walked out of the room.

"So, where do you go for school?" Peter asked.

"Well if you join the team Fury will send the others to ESU which is where you go" Ben answered.

"Then it looks like I'm joining the team" Peter stated to his brother.

"Yes, I knew you would say yes, now Fury owes me one grand" Ben replied.

"Does he actually owe you one grand?" Peter asked.

"You bet" Ben answered with a smile behind his mask. Then they high-fived.

"Man, this is going to be like the good old days," Peter said as he smiled.

"Yeah big bro" Peter answered.

"Ben?" Peter asked.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Stop talking, to yourself" Peter answered and then both of the brothers laughed loudly at Peter's little joke, and after their little walk, they went to the mess hall where they would get some food.

"Oh and did, you see my epic comeback?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I was like 'YES he's back!'" Ben answered. They collected their food and they sat at a table and they rolled their masks up, only revealing their mouths.

"So what would you do if there was a clone of Gwen Stacy that we didn't know about?" Ben asked.

"Well since you would have feelings for her I would let you go out with her" Peter answered.

"Why would you let me?" Ben asked.

"Because I am going out with MJ" Peter answered, with a smile.

"I hope you have a long and lasting relationship" Ben replied.

"Thanks and no she does not know about you or me being the not one and not only Spider-Man" Peter answered Ben's unanswered question.

"You should tell her," Ben told Peter very seriously.

"I know but, I can't let her deal with this" Peter replied. Then Ben shrugged and they both ate in silence.

"I got a good idea" Ben stated.

"What is it?" Peter asked as both Spiders rolled down their masks.

"Why don't you go to her dorm room dressed up as Spidey," Ben told Peter.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," Peter said as he grinned behind his mask.

 **A/N: to answer a review for the last chapter, no this is not a rewrite of Little Spider**


	6. Chapter 6

Spidey was swing around the city. Truth be told he was glad he accepted the proposition of joining SHIELD, his identity would be kept a secret to the world. He'll be having a good pay check, unlike the ones he used to get from The Daily Bugle. He then realised he was close to campus so he decided to make a stop to Mary Jane's dorm, in his Spidey costume.

 **~Spider-Sense~**

Spidey groaned as his Spider-Sense went off. He used his web line to boost him in the air and he saw Ben.

"Ah, I was so sure I wouldn't trigger it" Ben said. Peter perched himself on the side of the wall.

"Oh well it was worth the effort" Peter replied.

"So where are you heading off to?" Ben asked.

"To see MJ" Peter answered.

"Alright I'll head back to base" Ben replied and he swung off.

Mary Jane was sitting in her dorm doing some of her work. She had tried to call Peter several times during the day. Now she was worried because, she hasn't seen or heard from him for the whole day and it is pretty dark outside.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock**

Mary jumped a little and she looked at her window and she was shocked when she saw Spider-Man. She opened the window.

"Spider-Man what are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"Well my Spidey-Sense went off and so her I am" Spidey answered.

"But I'm not in any danger" Mary said confused.

"Well, this variation of my Spidey Sense, can sense your worry" Spidey replied.

"Oh sorry for my rudeness, please come in" Mary said. She moved out of the way and Spidey vaulted inside her room. In the corner of his eye, he saw a photo of MJ kissing his cheek when, he was only five years old, and in the photo he was blushing madly.

"Obviously the red head in this photo is you, who's the other guy?" Spidey asked.

"My boyfriend, Peter Parker" Mary answered.

"He's the guy that used to take my photo" Spidey told Mary.

"But the thing is, I haven't seen him all day, I'm starting to think he's ignoring me" Mary told Spidey.

"No, I'm sure he's not. Some people are so busy with other things that it takes so much time out of their day" Spidey answered.

"But it's nearly twelve, and I'm worried" Mary said as she held onto Spidey while crying in his chest. If only she knew the truth.

"Sit, down we can talk" Spidey said as he sat on MJ's bed.

"Oh I don't know, you probably have some crime to fight" Mary replied.

"I free for now" Spidey replied.

"Okay" Mary replied as she sat next to Spidey.

"So tell me about this Peter Parker" Spidey said.

"Well when I first saw him after many years, he was broken" Mary replied and Spidey nodded.

"Do you know why?" Spidey asked.

"His old girlfriend Gwen Stacy died" Mary answered. Spidey knew all too well how she had died as he was the one, who had tried to save her from the fall but he had failed and she died anyway.

"Do you know who killed her?" Mary asked.

"Harry Osborn" Spidey answered, with anger evident in his voice.

"What?!" Mary asked in shock.

"The spider that gave me my abilities is DNA coded and I couldn't give it to him" Spidey answered.

"Oh" Mary replied. Mary leaned her head on Spidey's shoulder and she, wasn't looking up at him. Peter raised his right hand and he grabbed the top of the mask and he took it off.

"Hey MJ" Peter said and Mary looked at the man behind Spider-Man's mask. She gasped.

"P-Peter you're Spider-Man" Mary said.

"Yes I am" Peter replied and he captured Mary in a kiss, by wrapping his arms around her, Mary put her arm around his neck.

"I was worried about you, and here I am talking to you" Mary told Peter.

"I know Mary" Peter replied. He then started to get dressed out of the suit.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Getting out of the costume just in case someone walks in in me wearing it" Peter answered and once he was in nothing but underwear Mary blushed and turned around, and Peter grabbed his bag and put on the clothes he was wearing in the morning.

"Sleep here with me tonight" Mary told Peter.

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm sure Tiger" Mary answered.

"Okay" Peter replied.

 _The following morning_

MJ woke up with Peter's arms around her and she smiled. Peter woke up seconds after and he yawned and stretched once he sat up.

"Morning MJ" Peter said as he yawned once more. Peter proceeded to put on his costume. He then put on his civilian clothes.

"I'll head back to my room, and put on some clean clothes" Peter said. He exited Mary's room and he was face, to face with an unmasked Ben Riley, who was wearing the exact clothing Peter was.

"Well, this will just be confusing" Peter commented.

"But we can, play tricks on people" Ben replied.

"Oh yeah" Peter said.

"Do you have a spare costume?" Ben asked. Peter grinned as he realised what Ben was trying to say.

"Yes, I do in a matter of fact" Peter answered.

Peter had found a spare costume Gwen had made for him and he handed it to Ben.

"Got to hand it Gwen, she really knew how to make a costume" Ben commented as he examined himself in the window of a skyscraper he was perched from across it.

"Yeah, now let's have some fun with the bad guys" Peter replied as he saw a standoff between the cops and the new Russian gang that has moved into the city.

 **THWIP! THWIP!**

Both brothers swung down to the scene but they landed on the scene of the carnage.

"What the, two of them?!" A Russian thug shouted.

"What? There's only one of me" Spider-Man told the thug as he webbed him to the floor while Ben clocked one thug from behind.

"Man bad guys must be going crazy these days" Scarlet-Spider commented.

"Oh wait, they are!" Spider-Man quipped.

Peter and Ben had took out the criminals with ease since they were working together and now they were sitting on a building rooftop across from where the standoff took place and they were admiring their work as the police tried to make their way to the criminals.

"Well, that was entertaining" Ben commented.

"Yeah, well when MJ sees the news report about two of me, I'll have some explaining to do" Peter replied casually. _And I better tell mom and I should tell Ben about our mother and Kaine if I can get in contact with him._ Peter thought.

"I better head off somewhere, I have to do something important" Peter said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'll get changed into my other costume" Ben replied as he grabbed his bag he had stashed earlier with his own costume and his civilian clothes. Peter swung off in the direction of the Avengers Tower, in hopes his mother would be there so he could tell her a secret he had kept mostly to himself as his, aunt already knows but she hasn't told Peter she knows. Gwen and her father had known, Harry knows, Nick Fury knows and Mary Jane knows.

Peter arrived to the tower and since he knows the layout of by heart he went to the window which is the one where The Avengers, hangout and eat. The window opened itself and Peter knew that Jarvis knew that he was here so he climbed in.

"Welcome Mr. Parker" Jarvis announced and Peter wasn't even going to ask as how Jarvis knows who he is.

"Is Black Widow around?" Peter asked.

"Why yes, she is on the firing range level" Jarvis informed Peter and, he went to the elevator and rode it to the firing range level.

 **Blam! Blam! Blam!**

Peter had heard the gunshots as soon as the elevator had stopped its motion and the door opened.

"What brings you here?" Natasha asked as she spun around to face Spider-Man.

"Well, I have something to show you" Spidey answered.

"What do you have to show me?" Natasha asked. Peter took off his mask and Natasha dropped the gun that was in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Peter, please tell me this is some joke" Natasha told her son.

"Trust me mom, sometimes I wish I never became Spider-Man" Peter replied as he gazed into the lenses of his mask.

"You're Spider-Man?" Tasha asked.

"Yes" Peter answered.

"You stopped The Rhino, Electro, Connors and Osborn" Tasha stated.

"I had help, with Electro and the Lizard and the other two I took down on my own" Peter told his mother. Natasha then produced the top of the line Bluetooth headset, package.

"What's this for?" Peter asked although he already had a fair idea of why he was being given a headset.

"To communicate, just in case you need help when fighting the major league criminals" Widow told her son. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Come on let's spare" Natasha told her son as she readied herself in a fighting stance.

"In case you didn't see, we're in a firing range" Peter pointed out as he crossed his arms after putting his mask back on.

Peter and his mother rode the elevator to the fighting room and Natasha and Peter went onto their fighting stances.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

"Uh hold on" Peter said as he answered his phone.

"Heeeeeelo" Peter said.

"Hey big bro where are you?" Ben asked.

"I'm at Avengers Tower, stop by I actually got something to tell you and Widow" Peter answered.

"Hmm, I'm close I'll be there soon" Ben replied and then he hung up.

"So what is it that you need to tell me?" Widow asked Peter.

"It's a thing where it's best for the whole group to be on in" Peter answered.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

Peter sighed as he looked at the caller I.D and saw it was MJ calling and he didn't want to upset his girlfriend by not answering the call so he answered as fast as he could.

"Hey MJ what's up?" Peter asked as he suspected what Mary was going to ask him.

"Why were there two of you fighting crime?" Mary asked.

"Well because…just come to the tower and we'll discuss this" Peter told his girlfriend.

"Okay Peter, but whatever you have to tell me better be worth, me coming over to the tower" Peter swore he had heard Mary's voices rise a few octaves.

"Trust me MJ It will, anyway I have to go, bye I love you" Peter replied.

"Bye Peter, I love you too" MJ replied and then Peter hung up.

"Now where were we?" Natasha asked, as she saw her son put his phone in a pocket that looked invisible. Mother and son then began a sparring session. She had known, Peter was flexible but seeing how flexible he is in person was astonishing. Even Natasha wasn't that flexible.

"You really are my son" Natasha told herself. As much as she wanted to stun Peter and win the fight she would not do that…yet.

They had finished their sparring session and Natasha was impressed with the skill her son, has despite the lack of training.

"You have impressing fighting capabilities, Peter with training, you can refine those skills and become much more" Natasha told her son.

"What will the training include mom?" Peter asked.

"Fighting, with fists, blunt weapons and fire arms because you'll never know the situation" Natasha answered. Peter nodded, although he felt negative towards guns he felt it would be good to train with all the different types, in case he gets stuck in a situation.

"Mr. Romanoff, it appears there is a man named Ben Riley in the living room" Jarvis informed Peter and he took a few seconds to realise Jarvis was talking to him.

"Okay, I'll head right up" Peter replied. He liked the sound of Mr. Romanoff. Peter and his mother rode the elevator to the common/lounge room and he saw his brother kitted in his outfit with his mask off.

"Peter why does he look like you?" Natasha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah Peter why do I look like you"? Ben asked Peter.

"Mr. Romanoff A Mary Jane Watson has just arrived" Jarvis informed Peter. Before Ben could as why Jarvis called Peter Mr. Romanoff, Mary Jane stepped out of the elevator.

"Peter why does he look like you?" Mary asked.

"That's what I said" Widow told MJ. Natasha then summoned the rest of the Avengers.

"What is going on Natasha?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Yeah what's wrong, I had to leave my lab, I was designing stealth armour for Spidey over here" Tony said as he pointed to the masked Spider-Man.

"Apparently Peter has to tell us something" Natasha answered.

"Wait what?" Tony asked. In response Peter had yanked off his mask.

"No way- wait why are there two of you?" Tony asked as he glanced between Ben and Peter.

"Hmm" Bruce said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

"I might have a clue but Peter has to confirm it" Bruce answered.

"What's your clue?" Hawkeye asked. Bruce didn't answer.

"As you all know you have been summoned to meet Ben Riley A.K.A Scarlet Spider A.K.A my clone A.K.A my brother" Peter announced.

"WHAT?!" Natasha, Mary and Tony shouted at the same time. The others had it all figured out already and Bruce smiled because he know knows that his hunch, that Ben Riley is Peter's clone is correct. _Where's Kaine, I told him to come back to NYC._

"Mr. Romanoff, a Kaine Parker has arrived" Jarvis announced. Just then a door opened and another replica of Peter walked through the door with a woman and a small child that was hiding behind Kaine's leg.

"Kaine long time no see!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hey big bro, it is good to see you" Kaine replied and both brothers embraced.

"There are two!?" MJ shrieked.

"Kaine, Ben meet Natasha Romanoff, and the rest of the Avengers. Avengers meet Kaine and Ben, Kaine and Ben meet our biological mother Natasha Romanoff" Peter said calmly.

"Wait, hold up The Black Widow is our biological mother?" Ben asked.

"Yep" Peter answered.

"And you have, two clones as brothers?" Mary asked.

"Yes I do" Peter answered.

"Kaine why didn't you tell me this?" Kaine's wife asked him. His wife had his arms crossed and she started tapping her foot.

"Yeah Peter why didn't you tell me this before?" Mary asked Peter as she started doing the same thing as Kaine's wife.

"Would you have believed me, if I told you without them present?" Peter asked.

"Well not really" Mary told Peter.

"I have to agree with the read head" Kaine's wife told him as she calmed down and both women hugged their man.

"Daddy, why are they saying you're a clone?" Kaine's child asked.

"I'll explain when your older" Kaine told his child who is a little girl named Elizabeth.

"Just how many of you are there?" Steve Rogers asked.

"I dunno two or three" Peter answered. Everyone in the room except the three Peter's sweat dropped at the mention that there might be a third clone might be running around the world.

"Mr. Stark, Nicky Fury says he has a lead on Winter Soldier, he wants you to report to the Hellicarrier" Jarvis informed Tony. Peter and Natasha glanced at each other.

"You look like you know who Winter Soldier is so spill the beans" Ben said.

"Well, Winter Soldier is James 'Bucky' Barnes, is our father Peter answered.

"What, the world's most deadly assassin is your father?" Mary asked with her jaw hanging slightly open. Peter nodded.

"Okay, let's go to the Hellicarrier before all high and mighty gets a heart attack" Tony said. The others agreed.

"See you soon MJ" Peter said. He kissed her goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter, his brothers and the Avengers arrived at the Hellicarrier.

"We believe, Winter Soldier is still in the country and might be heading here" Fury said as NYC's most heroes were crowded around the table.

"Why would he come here?" Iron Man asked.

"Because, whoever sends him out on the missions he does they would want him to take us down" Fury replied. The two people that everyone knew was uneasy about this situation is Peter and Natasha. Then the ship shook.

"What was that?" Scarlet Spider II asked.

"It appears he is here" Scarlet Spider I answered.

"Alright, whatever you do not kill him" Fury ordered.

"Come on, let's move out!" Natasha exclaimed. Every hero in the room dispersed.

"I think the Hellicarrier is losing altitude" Scarlet Spider II announced.

"What makes you think that?" Scarlet Spider II.

"Look outside" Scarlet Spider II answered as he looked outside and could notice that the Hellicarrier is slowly losing altitude.

"I can, help Captain America fix the turbine engine" Spider-Man said.

"Okay Spider-Man, stay close to me" Captain America replied.

"I hope he comes back unharmed" Natasha told herself.

Captain America and Spider-Man have arrived at the down turbine engine and Winter Soldier was there waiting for them and he opened fire with a M9.

"Quickly fix the engine I'll take him on!" Captain America ordered. Spidey nodded and he leapt to the engine controls. Winter Soldier saw what Spider-Man was trying to do and he fired five rounds, at Peter. Two hit his calf, another two hit his back and the other two hit him in the shoulder, just after he managed to switch the engine back on. But the shots weakened him and he fell down towards the streets below.

 **WHAM!**

Spidey landed on the grass of ESU. _Out of all places._ Peter thought as he tried to move, but he couldn't as every inch of his body hurt. He had managed to cushion the fall a tiny bit.

"Oh man am I going to die?" Peter asked himself. It looked like the world was spinning from his eyes. He managed to roll onto his stomach and despite the pain he managed to push himself up onto his knees. He then coughed up blood. He then tore off his mask and spat the blood out.

"I, think I am going to die… I'm going to die…. I'm going to die" Peter told himself. He watched the blood fall from his body and land on the green grass. He coughed up more blood.

"I really am going to die…. I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do" Peter said, with his voice full of pain. He then fell on his stomach.

"Argh!" More blood shot out of his mouth. Peter finally got his mask and put it back on and he, managed to stand up and walk towards his dorm room while leaving bloody prints.

When peter made it back to his room he closed the door and took of the top half of the suit and he went to the bathroom and grabbed a needle and thread with his uninjured arm. Peter then went to sit on his bed. He then blacked out due to the blood loss.

"WHERE IS MY SON!?" Natasha screamed.

"Calm down-"

"NO I WIL NOT CALM DOWN UNILL I KNOW HE'S OKAY!"

"I'll go find him" Ben said as he stood up.

"I'll go to the tower to see if he is there" Kaine added as he stood up.

"I'll-I'll go to see if he went to his dorm room on ESU" Natasha said.

Peter had slid into consciousness again. He grabbed his mask and put it on. The door then opened.

"Peter" Natasha shouted as she rushed to his side. She then picked him up bridal style and rushed him to the hospital.

"You're extremely lucky, if you had waited any longer he would have died" The doctor told Natasha after Peter was admitted to the hospital after Natasha helped him get into different clothes, before she had took him to the hospital.

"Okay" Natasha replied. The doctor left, then she went in to visit her son.

"Hey, mom" The weak voice of Peter said as he lay down in a hospital bed. His heart was beating in a good and steady rate.

"You worry me you know" Natasha told her son.

"Well, I'll try not to do it again, almost dying, I won't do it again" Peter replied.

"I know you won't" Natasha told Peter with a hint of a smile.

"Oh my, I-I came as soon as I heard!" A crying Mary exclaimed as she rushed into the room and she hugged Peter instantly.

"How long have I been out?" Peter asked.

"A few hours" Natasha answered.

"I should be okay in about a few days with my enhanced healing" Peter said to no one in particular.

"Well when you are better we will train" Natasha said with a serious face.

"Yes mother" Peter replied.

"What happened to Winter Soldier?" Peter asked.

"We got him, he's in the highest maximum prison, and SHIELD is working on a way to reverse the brain washing" Steve answered as he walked in the room.

"That's good I guess" Peter said.

"You'll be in the tower for a few days so in the meantime, Ben will use your spare costume and pose as you" Bruce told Peter.

"Where's Kaine?" Peter asked.

"He's on the other floor" Tony answered.

"Okay, I think Mary and I should deserve some alone time" Peter said. Everyone except Mary dispersed from the room.

"Come, here" Peter said and Mary complied and she sat on the bed Peter was on.

"I was worried about you" Mary told Peter.

"I bet you were" Peter replied with a hint of a smile. He slowly but surely wrapped his arms around Mary and she let out a small shriek when Peter pressed her against his body. Mary noticed a twinkle in Peter's eyes.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just stand up for a minute" Peter answered. Mary did that, and Peter got out of bed and he opened the drawer next to him and he grabbed a small black box. He then went on one knee. Mary's eyes widened.

"Mary Jane Watson I have known you all my life. Will you marry me?" Peter asked. Then he stood up.

"Yes!" Mary answered. Peter opened the box and put on the diamond ring on her. She and Peter then kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was sleeping in the hospital bed, peacefully when Sally and Liz Allan opened the door quietly. Not too long ago they had gotten a text from MJ stating that Peter had been admitted to the hospital. They both gazed at the sleeping form of Peter Benjamin Parker, and they both gazed at the wounds he suffered which were visible to their eyes and they gasped.

"I wonder, what he went through to sustain those" Liz told Sally.

"Yeah, even though I dislike the guy, I would never wish any harm on him" Sally replied.

"True" Liz said.

"Hmmm… let her go" Peter mumbled.

"What did he just say?' Liz asked.

"It wouldn't be wise to wake him up during a nightmare" Ben told the duo. Ben's sudden answer caused Liz and Sally to jump a little. They turned around and their jaws dropped.

"What-how, you look just like him" Liz stated.

"I get that a lot" Ben replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"Who are you?' Sally asked.

"Ben Riley, brother to Peter Parker" Ben answered. He wasn't going to mention he was a clone just yet. _I wonder if Peter told them about Kaine and I._ Ben thought.

"Brother? Peter never mentioned a brother" Sally stated.

"Yeah, I wasn't in his life for some-time so he never mentioned me" Ben replied.

"But-but you sound exactly like him" Liz said.

"Well if you want to know more about me, ask Peter" Ben replied.

"Hmmm… call an ambulance" Peter mumbled in his sleep.

"Yeah, well he's still asleep" Sally told Ben.

"Hmm… Ben's that you?" Peter asked as he slowly sat up.

"Hey Parker" Ben told Peter just to confirm that he's in the room.

"Hey Peter/Web head/Pete/Man/" Peter's new teammates said as they entered the room.

"Hey guys" Peter replied.

"So, why weren't we aloud to help with the repairs?" Ava asked. Peter knew what she was talking about.

"Uh Liz, Sally do you mind waiting outside?" Peter asked.

"it's okay we'll go" Liz answered and the two walked out of the room, then Kaine walked in with his family and Kaine closed the door.

"The reason why I think you weren't allowed to help is, that the Winter Soldier is a deadly assassin trained by Hydra…and he is my… dad" Peter answered. The whole room fell silent.

"WHAT!?" Peter's team save Ben shouted.

"Yeah Winter Soldier's my dad aaaand Black Widow is my mother" Peter replied.

"What else are you hiding from us?" Luke Cage asked.

"Nothing else" Peter lied. There is one thing he was hiding. The fact the he was born around fifty to sixty years ago, and that he was cryogenically frozen, as a baby and discovered in the year two thousand.

"So how are you Peter?" Kaine's wife Jemma asked.

"Better" Peter answered.

 _Later_

Due to connections later in the afternoon Peter was, released from the hospital without charge.

"You're lucky Peter" Natasha commented as she and Peter are on their way home in a black Lamborghini with Natasha's famous Black Widow symbol painted on the bonnet.

"Who knows when my luck will run out" Peter replied, as he leaned against the window. Then surely but slowly he fell asleep.

 _The following morning_

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar environment and it took him a few seconds, to realise he was in the Avengers Tower. _Mom must've carried me._ Peter thought as he stared up into the ceiling.

"Hey there Peter" A feminine voice. Peter turned his head to look at the source.

"Wait a minute, your Kaine's wife" Peter stated.

"My name's Jemma" Jemma told Peter.

"And you already know mine" Peter replied with a smile.

Where are the others?" Peter asked.

"I think they went on some mission" Jemma answered. Peter nodded.

"I think I might go out for a swing" Peter replied and then he sat up. He opened his back and grabbed his Spider-Man suit and he put it on.

"I would advise, not going out Peter, you need to heal" Jemma told Peter.

"I'm going to be alright" Peter replied and he left the tower.

Peter went to the location where his life had changed, to where he had entered his dark place. The Clock tower.

"I had a feeling you'd be here sooner or later" A voice said. Peter cocked his head to the right.

"Yeah I'd figure that" Peter told Kaine.

"Yeah, even I used to come here sometimes when I was feeling down" Kaine replied.

"You would come to NYC without telling me?" Peter asked, with mock resentment.

"Yeah, sometimes I just came, because I felt like it" Kaine answered.

"So how's the family going?" Peter asked.

"They're good, and this time I'm staying in NYC permanently" Kaine answered.

"That-that's great" Peter replied.

"We'll all be living in the, tower, you me Ben, my wife and kid and mom" Kaine told Peter.

"Sweet" Peter replied.

"How bout we split up, and fight the baddies" Kaine told Peter.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Peter replied.

 _Unknown Location_

Teresa Parker sis related to Peter Parker, but she is not a clone. She is his younger sister by just about one year and ever since her parents died, she and her brother had been split up and have, never seen each other since. Before Natasha had conceived Peter she had conceived Teresa, and she managed to cryogenically freeze her as, she was a 'failed experiment' that was before she moved to the red room.

Now Teresa found out her brother is alive, and she wants to look for him.

"But, where do I start?" she asked herself as she sat next to a café, near bye her brother's home. She didn't know it yet. But somewhere in the world in, NYC specifically is a female clone of Peter parker and her name is Jessica Drew. She knows she is a clone as she can tell from the memories. But that doesn't stop her from living her life as a girl. Jessica was researching into her male counterpart's and discovered there was a news article stating that she and her brother are the children of the famous Black Widow.

"Well, at least I know where to go now" Jessica said as she slipped her own costume on which looks like venom's but she had no mouth when she was masked up, her costume is red and her hair flows out freely.

"Well if the rumours are true, then I know where to go" Teresa said after she finished drinking her coffee

 **A/N: Well turns out Natasha's family is bigger than it turned out to be. Even I didn't know this was going to happen until I decided to add this little detail in.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know what, I think I might leave university" Peter told Mary as they were watching a movie at the Avengers Tower.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Well face it, I can get a job here with Stark" Peter answered.

"Yes, it's true, but say you left university, would you still come to visit me?" Mary asked her fiancée.

"Of course I will… unless I'm off fighting Loki, or helping stop an alien invasion" Peter answered. Then the movie they were watching finished. Then the credits started rolling.

"Do you think I could stay here for the night?" Mary asked.

"Sure, we'll both stay here and sleep, on the sofa" Peter answered.

"A-are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Yes I'm sure Mary Jane Watson Parker" Peter answered. They kissed briefly and they, almost immediately fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _The next day_

Peter and Mary woke up in the same position they fell asleep.

"Well that, was one of my better sleep filled nights" Peter said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is it because my body was pressed against yours?" Mary asked.

"Yes" Peter answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mary asked.

"I do not know" Petr answered.

"Jarvis, where are the others?" Peter asked.

"It appears they are on a mission in space, they will be returning in a week" Jarvis informed Peter.

 _Classified Location_

"Shit, what's happening to him!" A SHIELD agent officer screamed as Harry Osborn was being mutated into a giant Green Goblin with pointy ears and the ability to shoot fire.

"Time for my master plan" Harry's new demonic voice said.

Peter looked in the mail when he arrived at his dorm to pack his things and there was in invitation for a high school reunion party at Midtown High.

"Might as well go" Peter said to himself as he pocketed the invitation, just in case he needed it to get in. he would also wear his costume just in case the event was attacked, because he knows gatherings are always are target of attacks.

Peter arrived at his old high school. This is where, he fought the Lizard.

"Peter!" Mary called out.

"Hey MJ" Peter replied and the soon to be husband and wife. _Spider-Sense._ A serious look then crossed Peter's features.

"Peter?" Mary asked.

"Go inside" he ordered. Mary nodded and Peter went to the roof, he took off all of his clothes and underneath was his Spider-Man suit and he put on the mask and gloves. Then Green Goblin arrived on the scene and Peter's eyes behind the mask widened.

"What the hell?" Peter asked himself. He then got a closer look at the face.

"Osborn what happened to you?!" Spidey shouted.

"I'm, not a puny boy anymore, I'm a god Parker!" Osborn yelled. _What do I do? He's now a monster._ Peter thought. Before he could blink his Spider-Sense went off and Green Goblin threw a fire ball at him and Peter dodged. Then a big green fist was slammed on peter's face and due to the fire, half of the masked was ripped off when Green Goblin, pulled his fist back. _Shi, he's even more powerful._ Peter thought as he evaded a fire ball.

"I have to end this before anyone gets hurt" Peter told himself. _Even it means getting myself killed._ Peter added as a thought.

The fighting had gotten more intense, and just for that that dramatic effect it started to rain and there was a storm as well.

"You won't win this time Parker!" Green Goblin shouted as he threw a fire ball. _Dam I thought the rain would snuff the flame._ Peter thought. The beatings he suffered, took away his mask and, ripped and torn his costume.

"I don't care if I get out of this alive" Peter told himself.

The gathering ended and when people, stormed out of the hall, the noticed orange lights.

"What's going on there?" Flash Thompson asked.

"I dunno, let's go" Sally said. Then everyone started to move towards the orange lights.

"Guys, that's no light, that's a green hulking monster!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is too" Liz replied.

"Hmm, oh a crowd? This will be even better! People to witness the down fall of Spider-Man!" Green Goblin cackled, as he held Peter by his neck.

"P-Parker?" Flash stuttered. Peter then used his strength to break free of the grip and he managed to kick Green Goblin in the face.

"*Cough*" Peter spat out blood. What he was really hiding, that at one point, during the fight he was thrown through a different building and a, long and a not to thick piece of glass impaled him on his chest area, but he webbed it up and it missed vital parts. But now the wound re opened and now he was losing blood fast.

"What's the matter Parker!?" Green Goblin mocked with a cock smile on his face.

 _SLAM!_

A car slammed into Green Goblin and emerged Mary Jane Watson.

"You stole a car" Peter said as he web pulled Mary into his arm.

"I had to help you in some way" Mary replied. Then they kissed and Peter threw Mary towards a wall and shot a web net to catch her. Peter grabbed the crumpled car and began to slam it on Green Goblin. He did that a few times and then the car exploded, and the force of the explosion sent Peter, back on the grassy fields, and the damage of the explosion, deepened and widened his wound. Osborn died smiling.

"No Peter!" Mary shouted and she rushed by his side.

"Heh, heh we did it MJ" Peter said, with a strained voice.

"We?" Mary asked.

"You drove the car into him" Peter replied, as he slid his hand into Mary's hand.

"I may have… not saved… Uncle Ben… but I saved you… Aunt May and all of our friends… now I can die happy" Peter said as he closed his eyes slowly and his hand dropped to the ground.

"No, Peter" Mary whispered, as she held his body close.

Meanwhile the Avengers had finished their mission early, they found out about the fight and his new teammates, his brothers and his mother rushed to the scene.

"PETER!? PETER!" Ben screamed, then ben pushed through the crowd unmasked and he saw his brother's body.

"No, no, no" Ben said as he knelt next to his brother's body.

"NO!" He screamed.

"BEN?! PETER?!" Natasha screamed. She also saw the sight of Peter. She wordlessly, knelt down next to Mary and she handed Peter's body, to Natasha.

" _Oh Petrov Romanoff you sweet young lovely boy, you sacrificed yourself for everyone else you were such a good hero"_ Natasha spoke in Russian.

"May you rest in peace" She said as she kissed Peter's forehead.

 **A/N: No the story isn't over yet, there is still plenty more to go. There will even be something in the story soon I am sure no one has done.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**One Year Later**_

It has been one year since Peter Parker had died during that battle with Harry Osborn A.K.A Green Goblin. The whole of New York and his family were devastated. The memorial for Peter Parker was shown all over the globe. It was such a phenomenon that it was broadcasted on live T.V, and it took over every channel. Kaine and Ben Parker were out of the spotlight as both of them didn't want to explain why they looked exactly like Peter Parker. It would cause an uproar with the community. Hell would break loose if the government discovered the clones were cloned, from the blood of Peter Parker from people within their own government. It just shows that corruption lurks everywhere.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaine asked.

"I don't know, bro Miles Morales has things under control, so he doesn't need us" Ben answered.

"Just because we're Avengers doesn't mean we can't fight crime like Morales, we can be up and about while he's at school" Kaine countered.

"I see where you're coming from Kaine, but we were born differently, you're more violent than normal and me, I just don't want anything to do with being a spider" Ben replied.

"At least Miles is carrying on the mantle, " Natasha said as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere, which made Ben and Kaine jump a tiny bit. She seemed to have that effect on the male populace of The Avengers.

"He is and we're grateful for it" Ben replied.

"Now come on we're going to a service for Peter at his old home, bring the costumes just in case anything happens" Natasha informed the brothers.

"What about my Katana?" Kaine asked.

"If you want" Natasha answered. Kaine went to his room where he kept his Katana when he wasn't on duty as an Avenger. Ben also went to his room to get dressed in a suit with a tie along with his new costume.

The two brothers along with Kaine's wife Jemma and their daughter Elizabeth were all dressed up and Kaine had his Katana, made out of Adamantium strapped around his back and sheathed.

"Must you bring that everywhere we go?" Jemma asked.

"My mother said I could" Kaine defended.

"Mommies boy" Jemma muttered.

 _Somewhere_

Miles Morales and Ganke got off the bus that took them nine blocks away from the Parker house.

"You do realize, that we could have been here ages ago by webs right?" Ganke asked.

"Yes, I do know that Ganke, but the cost is so much, why waste?" Miles countered.

"But I almost got peed on" Ganke whined.

"Almost. It didn't happen" Miles said.

Soon everyone was gathered at the Parker house wearing something that looked like formal wear. They were all gathered in the living room where there was a framed picture of Peter and plates and bowls of his favorite foods.

"Well does anyone have anything to say?" Aunt May asked as she held tissues just in case she started to cry. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. Mary Jane went to open it and was surprised to see Captain America wearing a black suit.

"Steve, thank you for coming," Mary said politely.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier" Steve replied as he walked into the living room.

"No you're not late at all Mr. Rogers" Aunt May replied. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Huh? Who else could be coming here?" Tony asked. The clone of Gwen Stacy shrugged, as she stood up and went to answer the door this time.

"Is this the Parker residence?" The man behind the door asked.

"Yes, may I ask who are you?" Gwen responded.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, I'm uh Peter's real father," Bucky told the blonde girl in front of him.

"Oh yes I have heard of you please come in" Gwen replied as she let in Bucky.

"Bucky, I wasn't sure they'd let you come, " Steve said as he caught the eye of his friend who was wearing an all-black suit.

"I wasn't sure either but they still let me" Bucky replied, as he took a free spot next to Natasha.

"Like asked before does anyone have anything?" Mary Jane asked.

"I never really met Peter except, that time during the Hellicarrier," Bucky said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, but even then I could he is my son. I had known it was him. When I was away for…help… I did as much research on him as I could and what I found had amazed me. He was so smart for his age, he also didn't get his smarts from me I can tell you that, although I was…taught… I was skilled in other areas, while Natasha had received all the brains" Bucky commented.

"Darn right" Natasha replied.

"Like, just thinking about the past, Peter and I were childhood friends when he was still living with his adoptive family we were the best of friends until he had to move away for reasons still unknown to me even today," Mary Jane said.

"I can tell you why" Kaine replied.

"Why, did he have to move?" Mary asked.

"Because he had to. Richard Parker discovered his office was broken in due to the Spider-Venom formula he had created, so Richard had dropped him off at Aunt May and Uncle Ben and then, they both died, well Richard is somewhere groveling in the world today" Kaine answered.

"I still remember all those times he came to my window, for me to fix him up after a night of crime fighting" Gwen murmured loud enough for a few people to hear.

"I know what you mean" Ben replied.

"Well, let's do something nice for somebody" Miles suggested.

"Like, what?" Ben asked as he clasped his gloved hands together.

"I dunno" Kaine answered.

"Well with all of the food Stark had delivered, and since there are so many leftovers why don't we just give it to the homeless people" Jemma suggested.

"Just what Peter would have done" Ben replied.

They did just that everyone had left the home and they went to part of the district where a lot of homeless people reside and they gave all of the leftovers that were at the house.

It was night and they all went back to the Parker home to bid each other a farewell, but what they all fail to notice is that a figure was lurking in the bushes staring at them.

 **Ben Riely: Looks like you can type when you want to**

 **Me: I know I know you sound fairly disappointed**

 **Kaine: Well at least I won't have to use my Katana on you**

 **Me *Shudders*: Good, now leave a review and maybe, just maybe this story will pick back up**

 **Kaine *Unsheaths Katana*: You better do what he says or else**


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a week since the private service for Peter Parker. Since then life had gone on normal with everyone. Moral between the Avengers have increased. Kaine was in the training room practising with his Katana, with his mother Natasha and his father Bucky.

 _Classified Location_

Ms. Marvel was ticked off. When she went to check up on a 'dead' arachnid she discovered he wasn't anywhere in the Triskelion. When she went to check back on the former her she was slightly lest ticked off when she saw he had returned to the Triskelion, but Ms. Marvel was still ticked off about his sudden disappearance.

"Where the hell, were you?" Ms. Marvel asked after she found the supposedly dead Peter Parker eating a snack in the kitchen.

"Out and about" Peter answered.

"Look Parker, I almost had to send out your team to find you, so for the last time where the hell did you go?" Ms. Marvel demanded.

"I went to my own private service" Peter answered as he took his final bite out of an apple.

"Are you CRAZY?! You could have been seen!" Ms. Marvel shouted.

"But I wasn't" Peter replied calmly.

"Still" Ms. Marvel said, as she glared at Peter.

"Well enough of that I have a mission for you" Ms. Marvel told Peter.

"What is the mission this time?" Peter asked.

"Another hidden Hydra base, this time in the city" Ms. Marvel informed Peter who is now a government agent.

"Another one? Jeez how much more are there?" Peter asked.

"Who knows but there could be more out there, now suit up I'll be tagging along" Ms. Marvel answered. Peter nodded and he sighed. It seemed all he did these days was take out Hydra bases.

"Don't worry, Peter maybe something rewarding will happen after the mission" Ms. Marvel replied as she walked away with a wink and with some sway to her hips. Peter blushed and he looked away. He couldn't, he is still devoted to Mary Jane. _Right?_

Peter got dressed in a new suit which was the same suit like the same design Gwen had made except it was all black without any web lines and the frond and Spider legs connect to each other and is based off of the Ultimate Spider-Man comics black suit Spider-Man symbol.

Peter was scanning the not so suspicious building, wasn't normal using his infrared lenses.

"Alright Ms. Marvel I see lots of heat signatures" Peter said.

"Alright we just take them down like usual and when people ask, who the Black Spider-Man, is we'll just say that Peter Parker is confirmed dead and that this is a clone whom Peter gave us permission to clone" Ms. Marvel informed Peter as she walked up right next to him.

"Let's just do this" Peter replied.

 _Later_

Peter and Ms. Marvel cleared the hidden Hydra base. It was the fiftieth one he had taken down this year, alone.

Peter arrived back at the base a little later than expected, because he had taken an authorised detour, to a building across from the Avengers Tower and he used his masks zoom in eye lenses feature and he looked in through the windows, then after a minute of idling around he then went back to the Triskelion.

"So was it a mission success?" Wasp asked.

"A success as usual" Peter answered, as he took of his mask and it revealed his tired face and he went to his room to get dressed into his pyjamas, to go to sleep as it was nearly one on the morning and he was extremely tired.

Five minutes later Ms. Marvel decided to have a _chat_ with Peter and she then left and went for Peter's room and she opened the door.

"Yes Carol?" Peter asked as he sat up. It seemed he hadn't fallen asleep yet which is good for Carol's plans. Carol didn't say anything as she sat next to Peter and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which for Carol's surprise, Peter didn't seem to resist.

 _The next morning_

Peter woke up with his arms around Carol who was sound asleep and he remembered his events of last night with her and how good it felt. _Do I want to move on?_ Peter thought, as he kissed the back of Carol's neck. _Well maybe I do if I am kissing her._ Peter thought. He then got out of the bed and he put on a casual set of clothes and he entered the living room area and he put on the T.V while started to cook himself some bacon.

"I heard everything last night" Janet said.

"W-what do you mean?" Peter asked as he went red in the face.

"EVERYTHING" Janet replied.

"Oh really?" Carol asked as she walked in the room while wearing a robe and by this point the bacon was done and Peter had himself a bacon sandwich.

Peter saw the news and he saw Tony Stark on it retelling the same tail he had been telling the world for the past year now, that the black suited Spider-Man, was cloned a day before his death and was given permission to be activated upon Peter Parker's death.

"I wonder if they'll ever figure it out" Peter said out loud as he threw his mask in the air and then he caught it.

"Probably not, un less you reveal yourself" Hank replied.

"Yeah I understand, but that part of me still feels bad for not telling them I am really alive" Peter said. Then he walked out and without anyone knowing he left the building and he placed on his web shooters and his black suit and he then begun to swing towards the Morales apartment.

Peter was taking his time as this time, he had the time to take his time and look around at the city he hasn't properly step foot in for a long time. Peter managed to swing all the way to Brooklyn and the mindless Symbiote his itself and revealed Peter's grey blazer, blue hoodie and red shirt and his grey pants and black shoes and he stealthily crawled into Miles's room and he began rummaging through the drawers to see if there is anything of his as he did over hear a conversation regarding his old red and blue suit.

"Sorry, I think one of us has the wrong apartment" A young teenage voice said.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Peter replied as he stood up and faced Miles Morales.

"Peter Parker?" Miles asked shocked.

"I was hoping to get some of my stud back, it's more than time for the original Spider-Man to get back into the gamed

 **MovesLikeSpidey: An Easter Egg from Miles Morales's comic book has been implemented, the first guess winner gets a shout out.**

 **Ben: Don't forget to review**

 **Peter: The reviews are much appreciated**

 **Kaine: Thanks for reading this new chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ben: Congrats to Master Skywalker 121 for guessing the Easter Egg**

 **Natasha: There is sure to be more, but probably not in every single chapter**

 **MovesLikeSpidey: But for the next two chapters, including this there is, but the Ester Egg scenes will be altered, so it's not exactly a copy**

 **Natasha: Awesome, kid**

"Can I have my original web shooters back?" Peter asked. After a few seconds of silence, Mile placed his hands on Peter's cheeks.

"Yeah, those gloves definitely need to be washed, " Peter said.

"Can you even hear me?" Peter asked. No response from Miles.

"Oka, I'll wait" _3, 2, 1._

"WHAT THE #$ #$ #?!" Miles shouted.

"There it is" Peter replied with crossed arms.

"WHAT THE! #$$#! #$?!" Miles screamed.

"Language" Peter responded simply.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You're alive" Miles told Peter.

"And I'd rather not get into those details" Peter replied.

"Rather not?" Miles echoed.

"Yes I won't" Peter responded.

"Wait… are you the Black Spider?" Miles asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Peter answered.

"Have you told your aunt, your mother, your brother, or Mary Jane?" Miles asked.

"No I haven't and it's none of your business" Peter answered.

"None? Man, we had a service for you!" Miles exclaimed.

"I know I was there" Peter answered.

"You were?" Miles asked shocked.

"I was and now I would like my web shooters back" Peter answered.

"They were a gift, they thought you died" Miles countered not wanting to give up the web shooters.

"Look I **Did die** ," Peter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miles asked.

"I'm not saying this again now Give. Them. Back." Peter demanded.

"No" Miles replied.

"Fine, but remember I asked nicely" Peter replied and then he knocked out Miles and, he took his web shooters back and after making more of a mess he found his old suit. _I wonder why he would have had it._ Peter thought. He grabbed it made a web bag and he climbed out of the building and he commanded the suit to come out and id did and it didn't cover the web bag. He then swung back to the Triskelion, unaware of the looming and angry but sexy Ms. Marvel.

"Peter!" Ms. Marvel exclaimed as Peter arrived back in the residential part of the base for the heroes.

"Yes?" Peter asked oh so sweetly.

"Where were you?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"I went to gather a few things" Peter answered.

"Like what?" Carol asked.

"My old suit" Peter answered.

"Why? Do you understand the ramifications if you were spotted?" The causal dressed Carol Danvers asked.

"I do, but with the guilt, I was already planning for a comeback" Peter answered.

"Well let's hope the person who saw you thought you were the Black Spider" Carol replied.

 _Somewhere in NYC_

Jessica Drew upon discovering her brother had died. She was devastated, she was so close to finding her brother, she had found him but the day she was going to confront him, was the day he had died so she fled the city at first and went to Bayville, where she was accepted into the X-Men and she was officially known as the Ultimate Spider-Woman.

She had full filled many missions, but the one she had never fully filled was to meet her brother, Peter Parker. Hell, she knew Kaine and Ben from when they were still under the control of Otto Octavius.

Then there was the non-cloned sibling Teresa Parker. She had tried many times to get an internship or a job to see if the rumours of Peter Parker, being the son of the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier known as the former, US Army Soldier Bucky Barnes were true, but alas she never got access to the building so she never met her biological brother before his death, but that never stopped her from finding her own true love. She had finished high school and found love in the man of Ted Benjamin. She had married him and months after she had passed her nineteenth birthday she had given birth to a little baby boy who she named Carmine Parker Benjamin as for her it wouldn't have felt right if she didn't include the name Parker as it was the name her brother had been given to him by his surrogate family and he took the name and made something huge out of the family name. Something that will always be remembered in the history books, that a fifteen-year-old had become one of the biggest superheroes in the world.

"Man, can life get any tougher?" Teresa asked as she held her one-year-old son in her arms while he was watching a cartoon called Sponge Bob and she enjoyed the cartoon show herself.

 _Triskelion-Classified Location_

Peter Parker was lying down on one of the many couches in the living space for the Ultimates in the Triskelion. The Ultimates contain, Peter Parker A.K.A the Black Spider, Carol Danvers A.K.A Ms. Marvel, Janet Van Dym A.K.A wasp and Peter's team from before he had died.

"So any new missions or something yet?" Peter asked Luke Cage.

"Nope Nada, zero and zilch" Luke answered as he sat on the couch next to Peter.

"So what was the lover's feud about?" Luke asked with a sly grin.

"I broke into Mile's home and took my costume, my old one that is back" Peter answered.

"Don't you get the consequences if you were seen?!" Ava Ayala half shouted.

"That's what Carol said" Peter replied.

"I swear I thought this whole government thing would've changed your attitude, but no you're still acting like a five-year-old!" Ava snapped.

"Well I'm a child at heart" Peter replied with a grin, as he turned on the T.V to see what's on at the moment.

"Seriously, Parker Sponge Bob?" Luke asked as he laughed.

"Yes, Sponge Bob is awesome" Peter answered, defending one of his favorite cartoons. Luke laughed while Ava just sighed and took the remote off Peter and changed the channel.

"HEY!" Peter protested. Peter's phone then gave off a notification. _Hmm, I wonder what Miles is wrongly accused of this time._ Peter thought. His face paled when he saw the headline.

 _HARRY OSBORN ALIVE_

2


	14. Chapter 14

Peter slammed his phone on the floor and it shattered into pieces. He then got off the couch and he went to his room to, put on the old classic red and blue suit.

"Oh Peter's gonna be pissed with Carol when he comes back, " Ava said.

"No shit, Sherlock" Sam replied as he walked in the room.

"He'll be pissed at us because we kept it from him," Luke said.

 _Queens_

Miles had put on a good fight until he used his fist to punch the back of Osborn, and his entire arm lit on fire.

"Ow, Ow!" Miles cried. Green Goblin smirked and he walked like he had victory in his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Harry, I mean you can kill me all you want, but If you lay one more hand on the president of my fan club, I'm gonna have to smack the ugly right out of you and from the looks of that it's gonna take all night. Boom!" Peter said. _No way it's him._ Miles thought as he gazed at the original, amazing, ultimate and superior Spider-Man.

"What is this trickery!?" Osborn shouted.

"I will not be mocked!"

"But really you're so good at it!" Peter taunted.

"How are you alive?!" Osborn roared. Miles then took the chance to lightly tap Osborn on the ankle. Then he jumped back to the position where Peter was in a fighting pose.

"Seriously kid what was that supposed to do?" Peter asked confused.

"Just wait for it" Miles answered.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN! I WILL-Uh oh-YAAAAAAARGH!" Harry screamed and the effects of the Spider-Venom on Harry's mind seemed to be broken. Harry then ran off.

"Alright hands up, and that includes you, imposter!" An officer shouted at Peter while pointing a Glock 18 at Peter. He looked up at the news helicopter while his hands are up.

 _May Parker's house_

"Is, this what it feels like to be insane Gwen?" May Parker asked.

"N-no Aunt May, that-that can't be him, that's not Peter Parker" Gwen stammered.

"No Gwen, I know it's him, my Peter is alive" May responded.

 _Battle Ground_

"Alright hands in the air and things will go smoothly," The officer in charge said not wanting to open fire on the heroes of the night. Peter while still in his mask looked the officer dead in the eye.

"Take off my mask", Peter said.

"W-what?" The lead officer asked.

"Take off my mask" Peter answered. The cop nodded hesitantly and he lowered the gun and the cop grabbed Peter's mask and he slowly took off the mask Peter was wearing and the cop, was shocked when he saw the face of the supposedly deceased Peter Parker.

"P-Peter P-Parker?" The cop asked shocked.

"Weapons DOWN!" The cop the ordered and all swat team members obeyed.

"Are you a clone?" The cop asked. Peter laughed as he dropped his hands.

"No, not at all" Peter answered as he grabbed the mask from the cop.

"Are you the Black Spider?" The cop asked. Peter looked at the badge. He now knows the name of the officer. Captain John.

"Look, John, yes I _was_ the Black Spider, the whole thing about me being a clone was completely bull, my death record is false" Peter answered as he looked at the lenses of his mask.

"Channel Five news here! Mr. Parker!" A female news reporter said.

"Well, that's my cue to go!" Peter said as he web zipped to a house building and he ran off to taller buildings and he swung off. All that time Peter was hiding his true anger. Now it's time to vent.

"Well, uh you're good to go," The captain told Miles. Miles nodded and he ran off and he hoped and jumped all over buildings while making his way home.

 _Triskelion_

Peter walked back to the living quarters and his face was red full of anger.

"Where were you, Parker?" Carol asked not having seen the news footage of the battle.

"Well, firstly I was here just chilling when I saw a strange notification, it read that Harry Osborn was ALIVE, EXPLAIN THIS NOW GOD DAMMIT!" Peter yelled and Carol flinched. She knew this day was going to come when Peter would have discovered when Harry Osborn was alive.

"I'm sorry Peter-"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT CAROL, I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU!" Peter screamed. He walked over to the kitchen table in the next room. He had his eyes shut as he tried not to be angry at his new girlfriend. Carol could see Peter's tensed muscles and arms.

"Peter please don't let this destroy what we have, I love you and I want this to work, between us," Carol said as she hugged Peter from behind. Some of his anger seemed to die down.

"Carol, baby I'm sorry I could never be mad at you" Peter replied as he faced Carol who looked so relieved. Peter hugged her and then kissed her neck, and she moaned a little.

"I love this costume that you are wearing," Peter said as he stood back and admired Carol's body.

"I'm sure you do Parker" Carol replied with a smile and she walked out of the room, but not before slapping her own ass.

"I'd thought you'd be madder Parker," Luke said as he walked in the room.

"Oh, I'm mad alright, mad at you guys because you knew as well!" Peter shouted.

"Woah calm down man" Luke replied.

"How… how and I when I'm mad alright, mad at you guys because you knew as well!" Peter shouted.

"Woah calm down man" Luke replied.

"How… how can I when _you all_ knew" Peter hissed. He then stormed off to find Carol. Peter found Carol in their room and he went under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Carol" Peter murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Peter" Carol replied.

The next morning Peter woke up without Carol in the bed so he went to his wardrobe and he put on a set of casual clothes and he walked in the living room. No one was there.

"Carol! Anyone!" Peter shouted. After no response, he shrugged his shoulders and he put on his red and blue costume and he decided it was time for an overdue visit to the Avengers Tower.

 **MovesLikeSpidey: Just like to say that I posted a poll on my profile, about how Peter's family should react when he goes to visit. The votes would be appreciated.**

 **Peter Parker: Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Peter went to the tower and he could find anybody there. He even asked Jarvis where everyone was and the A.I gave a vague answer. Peter frowned a little. He then went to his old room unmasked and he looked around and smiled a little as it had never been touched. _I guess they didn't have the heart to do anything to my room._ Peter thought as he looked at all the things he had put in it when he was living with his mother and his fellow Avengers teammates. Peter's Spider-Sense went off but it wasn't to alert him of an imminent danger it was to alert him that someone was near him so he went to the elevator and went to the floor his Spider-Sense would ping the strongest.

Peter entered the training room and he saw his mother. He was watching her while she would combat moves he knew all too well and even with his training he couldn't beat her because she was trained in the red room and she was training way longer than Peter.

"Hi mom, long time no see," Peter said. Natasha froze and her breath slightly hitched and she turned around and faced Peter.

"Peter," Natasha said and she went and gave her son a big hug, without crying because she's Black Widow. She had only cried at his funeral.

"I missed you," they both said at once and they both grinned. They both gave each other another hug.

"Where is everybody else?" Peter asked.

"They're up and about hoping to find you" Natasha answered.

"Well, I'll head back to base, who knows I might see them on the way back and say hi," Peter said as he commanded the black suit to form around him. Natasha had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh yeah this was made for me, it's really cool it still lets me use my web shooters," Peter said. He then left the building and Natasha smirked as everything was going to plan in a non-evil way.

Peter arrived back at base and he the black suit seemed to disappear which in reality due to Peter being bonded to the mindless suit the black substance is absorbed by Peter's skin and it has not effect on his body what so ever. He had gone to his room and he took off the red and blue suit and he put on a shirt and pants and he put on shoes and he went to the living room/dining room area to relax.

"SURPRISE!" since Peter wasn't expecting this and his Spider-Sense didn't go off since there wasn't any danger towards him he jumped up to the ceiling. He heard a few laughs, he looked to see who had shouted surprise and he adopted a look when he saw, Ben, Kaine his wife and child, Liz Allan all of the Avengers and X-Men, surprisingly Logan came, the Fantastic Four, basically all of his allies he had teamed up with and…

"GWEN!" Peter shouted as he dropped to the floor and hugged her. He was crying and he did remember what he said to Ben before the attack at Midtown high and he looked at the blonde haired clone of himself.

"Look after her Ben, " Peter said.

"Don't worry bro, I will" ben replied with a smile. He along with Kaine, Ben along with Aunt May, Gwen and MJ gave Peter a hug.

"What's the special occasion?" Peter asked.

"It's your birthday, son" A male voice answered and Peter looked a little to the right and he saw a man with a metal arm. It was his father, his real father. Bucky walked up to his son and he gave him a hug which Peter accepted and he gave his biological father a hug for the first time since he was born and he was happy. He then noticed two females.

"Huh, who are you two?" Peter asked confused.

"I'm… Jessica Drew, your… female clone" Jessica answered. Peter's jaw dropped open in shock.

"And I am Teresa, your actual biological sister, I'm not a clone," Teresa said.

"Oh well then" Peter replied not really knowing what to say.

"Well I'm sure we all want to party like it's the new millennium," Johnny Storm said. Everyone agreed.

 _The next morning_

Peter Parker woke up with his arms protectively around both of his sisters and he slowly took his arms away and he stretched and yawned. Everyone who stayed here had fallen asleep. Peter walked to the fridge and saw there was something left for him to drink so he had finished it.

 _Later in the afternoon_

Once everything was settled down, and the placed was cleaned up Peter found his red and blue suit and he put it on. He decided he would have a visit to his family and maybe consider moving back into the tower. Carol would understand if he decided to move back to the tower.

"Hey Peter" He turned around and he faced Carol. Peter noticed she looked nervous about something.

"I have to tell you something when you get back, " Carol said. She didn't want to tell him yet.

"Oka, Carol I'll be back, to hear the news you have to tell me" Peter replied as he left. He didn't decide to use the Symbiote as it would cause questions and Peter telling his family that he was bonded to an alien Symbiote parasite would raise alarms to them. He just hoped his mother didn't tell them anything about the suit.

Peter was clinging to the side of the tower and he remembered where his old bedroom window was and he opened it and he crawled in. he took off his mask and boots, along with his gloves he opened his drawers and put on long shirt and pants. He strode out of his room and he rode the elevator to the living/dining room floor. He stepped out of the elevator and he was immediately hugged by Teresa.

"I thought yesterday was a dream", Teresa said, as she stared into his blue eyes (Are his eyes blue or brown, I forgot if I mentioned eye color in previous chapters)

"Trust me Teresa everything that happened yesterday was no such dream" Peter replied as he hugged his sister. He kissed her cheek and he went further into the room and he saw Jessica, he wasn't even disturbed that they somehow managed to get a female clone of him. He wasn't disturbed but very curious as to how they managed to clone him again as a girl.

"So what have you been doing for all of your life before you found out about me?" Peter asked.

"I knew I was a clone, I was created way before you even known about your true parentage" Jessica answered.

"What I meant was what type of life did you live?" Peter asked.

"Oh, well I tried to look for my parents, which at the time I thought were Richard and Mary Parker, and looking to see if ii had any other siblings other than Ben or Kaine, or you that I might have" Jessica answered.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Peter asked.

"No I haven't, but Teresa does" Jessica answered. Peter then faced his other sister.

My husband's name is Ted Benjamine and my son's name is Carmine Parker Benjamine, they should be returning from the park soon, at any moment" Teresa told her younger brother. Peter hugged her.

"I am happy for you" Peter replied.

"So who are you seeing? because we all know it's not MJ anymore" Peter's sister's eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"Carol Danvers" Peter answered.

"Ms. Marvel?!" Jessica asked shocked. Peter nodded.

"Oh! that reminds me, Caroll said she had something to tell me when I get so I better get back" Peter said. He couldn't be bothered, to get the red and blue suit, so the Symbiote wrapped around him.

"What the hell is that!?" Teresa asked.

"My suit, well the one I got from Carol" Peter answered and then he disappeared through a window that Jarvis opened for him.

Peter arrived back at the Ultimates Base and he saw Carol lounging.

"So Carol, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Peter asked.

Carol, turned and looked Peter square in the eye.

"I'm, pregnant" Carol answered

 **Peter Parker: I'm gonna be a father!**

 **Ben Riely: I'm Gonna be an Uncle!**

 **Natasha and Buck: We're gooing to be grandparents!**


	16. Chapter 16

During the nine months of Carol's pregnancy, everything went splendidly for the father and mother to be. Although something wasn't right. Carol knew that too. She was suffering on the inside from cancer that can't be treated but it also had a half rate of surviving which meant either she or the baby would survive, and there is chance lesser than one percent that both will survive. The odds were very much against her and the baby inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Carol's screams echoed out through the medical wards of the Ultimate's base. She was trying to push the baby out and Peter was on the way back to base when he had received the call that Carol had gone into labor.

Peter didn't care he was in costume as he ran at break neck speeds as he passed different Shield personnel. Peter could hear the echoes of Carol's screams and they suddenly died down, and just as soon as he entered the room he could see the baby within Janet's arms and she handed the baby to Peter.

"P-Peter" Carol managed to say as she breathed heavily. No one had yet noticed the decrease of her heart rate.

"Yes? Honey, what is it?" Peter asked as he smiled. It broke Carol's heart to see him smile.

"I, love you so much," She told Peter.

"I love you too" He replied.

"I-I want you to take care of our daughter," Carol said. Peter's smile slowly started to fade as he looked up from the sleeping unnamed infant girl. Dread was coursing throughout his costumed body. _Why is she making it sound like she's dying?_

"I will take care of her Carol, but with you" Peter replied with no emotion in his voice. Carol smiled as tears were glistening in her eyes.

"I know you will and just no that… I love you" Carol said as her heart rate dropped fatally. It looked like she closed her eyes so she could go to sleep but Peter knew what had happened when he could hear the dreaded flatline noise filling the silent room. The doctors rushed in and started performing CPR on her. Peter walked out of the room, with his only piece of Carol left in his arms. To him, it felt like losing Gwen Stacy all over again. But cloning a half alien would be next to impossible. Peter knew of Carol's dislike of cloning so either way, she would not have liked to be cloned, either way, the type of cancer Carol had would still have been in her blood.

"Peter" his named was called out but he did not listen. He could still hear the frantic attempts to revive Carol Danvers.

"We lost her, we've tried all we could" he heard, but it wasn't the same voice that called out to him. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw his brother Ben Reilly.

"I'm sorry I just arrived with the others and I heard the recent development, " Ben said. He then looked down at the baby girl in Peter's arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Ben then asked.

"I don't know maybe Mayday Parker" Peter answered.

"Mayday?" Ben repeated. Although his voice was filled with very little amusement he had filtered out most of the amusement.

"Don't ask, why I naming her Mayday, for I have no idea" Peter answers as he begins to walk to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Somewhere, where I won't have to live where Carol and I have been, I moving countries" Peter answered.

"What?! Why?!" Ben shouted.

"Because I still live with the memories of how Gwen died and look what that did to me emotionally! Do you really think I can live with something like that a second time!?" Peter screamed back. His baby girl started crying and Peter as he walked away from his brother Ben.

"It's alright little May" Peter cooed as he entered the elevator. He knew he would leave eventually but he would not leave just yet. He had baby clothes to buy and baby formula.

Peter arrived at his nor former base and he placed a now sleeping May Parker in the mobile crib and he went through all of his drawers and he grabbed a suitcase and filled it up with clothes he wears the most of the time when he is not in costume.

"Peter you can't leave us," Kaine says as he leans on the doorway of Peter's room.

"Please Kaine you didn't have to suffer when your wife gave birth" Peter replied without looking back at his brother. Kaine sighed softly.

"I know there is nothing I can say for you to stay," Kaine said with an emotionless expression.

"You can't, Kaine please tell everyone else I'll always be thinking of them, " Peter said and he exited his now former base of operations and he took one of the cars in the base and he drove to the airport. On the way, he had booked himself tickets for a flight that leaves the country. He got a one-way ticket as well.

"I've always wanted to visit Australia" Peter murmured as he got out of the car and he went to the other side and he grabbed his baby daughter, and his one suitcase and he went to the airport and did all of the security checks and he then went to the terminal gate. _I have two hours to kill._ Peter thought as he pulled out his phone. He then loaded an app called Spider-Man Total Mayhem.

"The flight for Australia is now boarding please proceed to Gate 4" Peter grabbed his suitcase and his daughter who was still in the mobile crib. Peter was holding the handle of it as he walked up to the lady checking the tickets and Peter showed the ticket for him and his daughter and he boarded the plane.

"Why must it be that when people die it is the ones that I love the most?" Peter asked himself as the plane started to lift off.

"Well May, this will be the start of your life, no superheroes, and definitely no spider themed heroes" Peter looked out of the window and he smiled on the inside. He liked the idea of the new chapter of his life.

 **A/N: I'm Back! For now The Amazing Spider-Man 3 is the only one I'll be working on, untill next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Five years later and Peter and his daughter May Parker had been living in the country Australia for the past five years of their lives. To May she has been living in the country her whole life and had never questioned her father's choice of living. Peter had provided his daughter with a great life, true to what he said when she was only a baby he had refrained himself from ever being any type of spider themed vigilante as it would bring his family to him and it would cause super villains to emerge from the wet works and he promised himself and his daughter that that would never happen.

Peter was happy as today his daughter was starting her first day of primary school and he had already researched school and was surprised when he saw that they had four periods instead of six like he had back when he went to high school back where he used to live.

"Daddy, Daddy!" little May Parker exclaimed as she jumped into her father's arms. When Peter had seen the color of her eyes and hair of his little girl when she was born he was surprised that blonde wasn't in her hair. _Was HER hair naturally blonde?_ Peter thought.

"I know today is your first day, come honey let's go," Peter said as he smiled at her daughter.

"Come I don't want to be late on my first day," May told her father. Peter chuckled. He grabbed his car keys and he exited the suburban home with his daughter wearing her Gladstone Park Primary uniform with her bag on her back. Peter sighed, his daughter had not asked him yet about their mother, the only thing that Peter had mentioned about Carol was that she was dead and the May was too young to remember her.

Peter arrived at the school and unlike most kids whose parents leave after dropping them off, Peter decided he would stay with his daughter until her first class starts.

"Daddy you don't have to stay with me," May told her father.

"But I want to stay just until you go to class" Peter replied.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because the family I came from it was a tradition" Peter answered with a slight waver in his voice that when unnoticed by his daughter.

May's school day so far has not been to her liking. She was out in the yard sitting by herself. A boy in the distance saw the May looking down at the ground while he was playing a game with his friend Mohammad.

"I'll be back in a while", the boy says to his friend Mohammad and he stood up and he walked over to the lonely looking girl.

Peter was in his house home alone watching the television, he was watching a channel where they were showing cartoons and he was watching his favourite show Family Guy, a commercial then came on and he got off the sofa and he went up to his room and he opened a secret compartment in one of his drawers and he picked up a phot of him and his family, his real family which was taken before everything turned into a shit show. Peter sighed, he knew staying in NYC would've been a big risk as everyone knew his face there but he wasn't so well known in the southern hemisphere. He had hidden his tracks well. There are many Peter Parker's in the world so using his name would cause no problem. To him the only thing that matters is the happiness of his daughter. _I can't stay alone forever._ Peter thought.

It was much later in the afternoon and Peter saw it was almost time to pick up his daughter from school. He grabbed his car keys and he went outside to go to Gladstone Park Primary school.

May had an excellent day, she had made a new friend she calls Rens and she is happily waiting outside of the school for her father. May sees her father's car pull up in front of her and she happily enters the car and slowly Peter drives back home with his daughter sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"So how was your day?" Peter asked as he drove along the freeway.

"It wasn't good at first, but a boy approached me and we became friends!" May exclaimed happily. Peter smiled, he was happy that his daughter made a friend. He felt his Spider-Sense buzz after years of inactivity. He looked around with his eyes and when he glanced at his daughter that's when it buzzed the strongest. _Why would may set off my Spider-Sense?_ Peter thought as he averted his gaze back to the road. Only time would tell as to how Peter's daughter was setting off his Spider-Sense.

 _ **New York, Avengers Tower**_

"Well he has been covering up his tracks well, even after five years I can't find him," Natasha told herself, as she sat down on the sofa in her room. She had hoped she would spend the remainder of her life with her son. Being one of the greatest spies in the world has its perks, she ca hide her true emotions well. She has been depressed since her son had just simply decided to leave without saying goodbye. Only Clint Barton and Bucky could see through Natasha's mask which hides her emotions.

Ben and Kaine eventually left the tower after Peter's departure and they returned to their own normal lives. Kaine this time to be closer to his mother, Natasha had moved into New York and stopped being the Scarlet Spider of Texas to have a settled down life with his family. Ben also moved in next door to Kaine and he was going in a strong relationship with Gwen Stacy. Ben is thinking of proposing soon.

 _ **Melbourne, Australia**_

It was the weekend and Peter had decided to take his daughter to the city. It was a sunny day and they were walking around.

"So what do you want to do?" Peter asked, his daughter.

"I want to go to buy comics!" May exclaimed. Peter thought about it. He too liked to read comics as a kid.

"Okay, but I only have enough money to get one volume of Spider-Man" Peter replied and may nodded while smiling. Peter's Spider-Sense buzzed. He looked at his daughter and this time it wasn't buzzing as strongly as it did when he had picked up May from school. The buzzing got stronger, then it just halted, his Spider-Sense stopped buzzing and Peter was confused.

Just what is setting off Peter Parker's Spider-Sense?


	18. Chapter 18

**Spider-Verse Part One**

Peter did not like the fact that his Spider-Sense was flaring. Just what was it trying to tell the ex-superhero? After buying the fifteenth volume of the Ultimate Spider-Man series, the one which used Peter Parker as Spider-Man. Thankfully the went with a different look than trying to capture what he had looked like when he had first originally became the Amazing Spider-Man.

In the shadows of the rooftop lurked a man wearing a Spider-Man outfit just who was this man? He was wearing a blue outfit made of fibres that look out of this time. The actual outfit was blue while the Spider on it was red.

"He's the one we have been looking for" Spider-Man of the year 2099 of this world said as he looked the at Peter parker from afar. Miguel O'Hara took of his mask and his body flashed and he was now wearing clothes of this time era and he climbed down the building in a dark and secluded area and now was time to recruit Peter Parker to help fight a war across all the multiverse.

"Peter Parker or should I say the original Spider-Man" Peter froze. How had he been found?

"Listen buddy I don't know who you are you must have me confused with someone else" Peter replied as he looked at the man who looked to be around the same age as him.

"Listen Parker now is no time for playing games, my name is Spider-Man on the year 2099, and you are in danger, life risking danger" Miguel told Peter Parker.

"Danger, what type?" Peter asked.

"Listen, I have a friend in this era who can take care of May" Miguel answered.

"Answer the question!" Peter demanded.

"Listen, Parker I'll take her away, just find somewhere safe!" Miguel shouted.

"Daddy, what does he mean by the original Spider-Man?" May asked. Peter glanced at Miguel.

"Nothing May, go with this man, he'll be taking you somewhere safe from danger" Peter told his daughter as he knelt down.

"Why?" Asked May. Peter's Spider-Sense went through the roof.

"Please May, go with Miguel, I want you to be safe, I might not be around if this danger is real" Peter replied. May looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't say that!" She wailed and she gripped her father tightly. Peter's Spider-Sense buzzed like crazy and Peter gave his daughter to Miguel who opened a portal and they vanished.

"I know you're there who ever you are" Peter said. Then a very pale skinned man wearing old Victorian looking clothes stepped into Peter's view. The people of the city sense something was going down so the halted and gazed at this mysterious foe.

"Ah yes, Peter Parker of earth 1999" the mysterious foe said as his eyes seemed to glow red.

 _Spider-Haven_

Miguel arrived at the safe haven for all Spider-Men and women from the multiverse.

"Miguel, where's Parker of Earth 19Z?" Spider-Man of 616 asked.

"he's holding of Morlun, I suggest we stop the other inheritors before we're all wiped out, I better take his daughter back, to earth 1999 to a friend who can take care of her" Miguel said and with that he disappeared along with May Parker.

 _Earth 19Z_

Peter Parker had escaped from the main part of the city, barely alive. He was bruised all over, he was bleeding and cuts and rips littered on his clothes and body.

"Dammit" Peter groaned. His Spider-Sense buzzed.

"Like I say, once I have found you, I will always find you Peter Parker" Morlun told Peter. _Dammit how do I stop him?_ Peter thought. He wasn't quick enough to stop Morlun grabbing his throat and lifting him up in the air.

"It's time for you to die. It's such a pity I was hoping you'd have put up more of a fight" Morlun told Peter. _No! I won't I have to live for May!_ Peter thought angrily.

"Hmm?" Morlun could detect a change within Peter Parker. Peter punched Morlun in the face. The force was enough to stun Morlun the inheritor but not make him bleed. Just then a portal opened behind him and Spider-Man of the 616 emerged from it and pulled Peter into the portal with him.

"What the hell?!" Peter 1999 shouted as he entered the safe haven for Spiders across the multiverse.

"Shut it, I just saved your life, you should be grateful" 616 Peter told 1999 Peter Parker.

"Why the hell are there multiple Spider-Men?" 1999 Peter Parker asked.

"Because this war, it spans across all dimensions and unless we win, you along with the rest of us are dead" 616 Superior Spider-Man answered.

"I have a daughter to protect, she's going to have my powers and I can't let her fend for herself" 1999 Peter Parker told his 616 counterpart.

"Fine, I'll send Miguel O'Hara, try to make him bleed, analysing his blood could be the key to ending this war" 616 Spider-Man said.

"Okay" 1999 Peter Parker replied. 616 then handed Peter a sewn version of the black suit of his earth.

"Here take this" 616 Spidey said.

"I can't" 1999 Peter replied.

"Listen, I know what's happened to you but when I lost my Gwen I kept on fighting, you should do the same, family matters" 616 Spidey told 1999 Peter Parker. 1999 Peter nodded and he took the black suit and he put in over his long sleeved shirt and he went behind the bushes to put on the pants and he then put on the gloves and mask.

"C'mon Miguel" 1999 Peter Parker said as a portal opened and he along with Miguel O'Hara walked through the portal.

 _Earth 1999-Melbourne_

Peter Parker and Miguel O'Hara arrived on a roof top.

"Morlun will know, you have returned" Miguel told Peter. Right then both of their Spider-Senses flared and they turned around and sure enough they see Morlun with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Do you have a plan?" Peter whispered to Miguel.

"Just hit him with enough force, for me to take a blood sample" Miguel whispered. Peter nodded.

"Please I have faced many Spider-Men across all time and space, none of them could make me bleed, what makes you think you can?" Morlun told the two Spider-Men.

"Please Morlun, everything has a weakness including you" Peter Parker said.

"Just try to hurt me" Morlun said.

"It would be our pleasure" Peter said. He and Miguel then launched themselves at Morlun the Inheritor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Spider-Verse Finale**

Miguel and Peter fought Morlun as best as they can. To buy Peter sometime after Miguel O'Hara managed to make Morlun bleed, then he took Morlun through a portal. Peter grabbed a vial he had found in the suits pocket and he managed to get most of the blood in and in his battle damaged suit he went back to his home in the suburbs. By web shooters graciously donated from his 616 counterpart.

Peter arrived home and he went to his room and he grabbed a micro scope and he looked at Morlun's blood. _No wonder fighting him isn't an easy task._ Peter thought as he looked away from the blood sample. _If anything has a weakness, it's radiation._ Peter realised.

It was the cover of night and Peter knew that the place he could break into and get radioactive fluid id to go to the Oscorp research facility, where all experiments have radiation used in them. Peter put on his mask and he swung away in the cover of night.

 _ **New York**_

When the Avengers were watching live coverage of what was happening in Australia they were shocked beyond words. There were two Spider-Men fighting some unknown creature. The real reason they were shocked is at first a very familiar face was fighting this being.

"So this is where he has been?" Natasha asked shocked.

"All right Avengers looks like we're going down under,went" Tony said doing a very horrible Australian accent. Natasha and Bucky shook their heads.

 _ **Australia**_

Since it was closed hours Peter didn't have to worry about running into the people that work at the research facility. Peter made his way to the floor where the top secret experiments are held that not even most employees of any Oscorp know about.

 _ **Spider-Haven**_

The other Spider-Men and women of time had managed to trick all the inheritors except Morlun who goneback to hunt Peter Parker of Earth 1999.

"Let's hope, he can get out of this easy" Spider-Woman of Earth 65 said knowing about Peter Parker of Earth 1999 or as some people call it Earth 19Z as martial artists train and have the same powers from Dragon Ball Z.

"Of course he can, he's a Parker" 616 Spider-Man said as they all returned to the native earths.

 _ **Australia Earth 19Z**_

Peter was on the floor unconscious after injecting himself with radioactive fluid that would have surely killed a man. During the time he was unconscious Morlun had arrived to kill him. Morlun was delighted to see the unconscious Spider-Man on the floor. Or was he unconscious but couldn't get up due to the pain of the radiation injected in his body.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted", Morlun said in an old fashioned sounding accent. He picked up Peter by the face and tried to absorb his life energy. But he couldn't.

"AAGH!" Morlun shouted as he released the now super charged Peter Parker who landed on his feet ready to beat the crap out of Morlun.

"Of there one thing I have learnt, is that my energy isn't pure", Peter said as he effortlessly struck Morlun in the face sending him staggering on his feet.

"H-how?" Morlun stuttered.

"The spider I was bitten by was severely radiated and the venom mixed in with the Spider's venom fought back, hey cancelled each other out and here I am The Amazing Spider-Man" Peter answered while punching the daylights out of Morlun. When Peter had stopped fighting Morlun, his skin, his looks had turned into something akin to a Lizard, a reptile of some sorts.

"P-p-please l-l-let m-me g-g-o" Morlun stammered. He was even struggling to peak to the Spider-Man that has actually over whelmed him.

"I don't think so, you have killed so many Spider-Men and women across all space and time" Peter growled as he clenched his fist and an energy seemed to form around him.

"I think you should die, it's only fair for you to feel the pain you have caused all of us to suffer" Peter said in a cold tone. Peter cocked back his fist and with a might punch he slammed his fist on Morlun's face and the spider killer turned to ash and dust.

"Miguel, other me, he's dead" Peter says out loud. Just then Miguel appears out of a portal unmasked.

"Here Peter Parker, take this writ communications device, if you ever want to hang out sometimes or if there is a threat to either of us, we'll call" Miguel told Peter Parker. Peter took it and put it on his wrist. Then a key pad reminiscent, to a keyboard lit up on the glass touch screen.

"To call any of us all you have to do is type in Spider-Man or Spider-Woman and type in their earth designations, but due to our smarts I put all Spider-Men and Spider-Women on speed dial" Miguel told Peter Parker.

"So basically it's a phone that can be used to call a different me, in another dimension?" Peter asked.

"Yes, that about sums it up" Miguel replied.

"Also I saw that green type of energy form around your fist" Miguel told Peter as he put his mask on.

"Heh I don't know what it was, maybe it was a type of venom blast like Miles Morales", Miguel told Peter.

"Who's Miles Morales", Peter asked.

"Miles Morales is the Spider-Man of Earth 1610, the Peter Parker of that world had apparently died, but returned, ran away with Mary Jane and gave the mantle to him", Miguel told Peter.

"Hmm maybe I'll call him but I have a daughter to go home to," Peter told Miguel.

"Oh where did you drop May off?" Peter asked.

"Back at your pad, I got one of the other Spider-Women to watch over her" Miguel told Peter. Peter nodded and he web zipped into a vent, Miguel then opened a portal to the year 2099 of this world and he went back home.

Peter arrived at his home and he took off his mask and he called out for his daughter.

"May! MAY!" Peter screamed.

"Daddy, you're back!" May exclaimed as she cried tears of joy. She jumped in her father's arms and both hugged one another tightly.

"Now who do we have here?" A voice asked and Peter spun around and was shocked to see who was standing at the door way.

 **A/N: I don't normally ask or demand, but c'mon guys reviews are all I ask for**


	20. Chapter 20

Peter had sent his daughter to school with Bucky who had come with Natasha. Mother and son thought it would be nice for May Parker to get to know her grandpa, while Natasha and Peter discusses what has been happening in their lives for the past five years of their lives. Peter had discussed about how he had settled down with a housemate while he looked for a job, that pays well enough for him to get a home loan from the bank. He had used the name Peter Parker but he did a lot of explaining to prove that he wasn't the Peter Parker who is the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter talked about his many failed dates.

"Peter don't worry I am sure that there is someone out there that, will catch your eye" Natasha tells her son.

"Humph, what about keeping a certain secret?" Peter countered.

"Don't worry, I do have someone in mind that is good for you, but I want your approval" Natasha told her son.

"I'll think about it" Peter replied. Mother and son enjoyed their company. It was a welcome feeling that they had missed over the years.

"So who is this mystery woman?" Peter asked. he might as well give it a shot, after all even if this supposed date goes south he has nothing to lose other than the thread of hope of finding love ever again.

"Her name is Wanda Maximoff, she's young your age and she too is looking to hook up with somebody and when I found you, I told her about you. She is genuinely excited to meet you Peter" Natasha answered. Peter sighed, he might as well give it a shot.

"When would be the best available time for her?" Peter asked.

"In a few days' time, she's taking in the sights of this beautiful country" Natasha told her son. Peter nodded. He had the feeling that his mother had brought the mystery woman no matter what.

"So, what do you want to do when dad comes back?" Peter asked.

"Well we could go out as a family, with him and me in disguises of course" Natasha answered.

"Yeah we could do that" Peter replied.

Just over five minutes later Bucky arrived back home.

"Natasha is smiling, she never smiles unless she's being shifty" Buck said as he glanced between his son and his wife.

"I'm not being shifty!" Natasha protested.

"Yes you are, I know that smile, and you use it when you're being shifty" Bucky told Natasha. Peter shook his head in amusement. He too had a similar smile when he was being shifty.

"So what trip do we have planned until May needs to be picked up from school?" Bucky asked.

"Just an outing as a normal family, we would need to be in disguise of course" Natasha answered. Bucky nodded, after all he is pretty well known as the father of Spider-Man and notoriously, known as the assassin Winter Soldier.

"Disguises, I can do after all I am pretty good at disguising myself" Bucky replied. Bucky went to grab his and Natasha's things from a normal looking car which is a car designed by Shield to be made to look like a normal car. Bucky took them upstairs and he brought suitcases upstairs. Natasha went upstairs. _My life would have been so much different without me being Spider-Man._ Peter thought. He looked at his photos. _But then I wouldn't have a daughter in my life._ He thought as he looked at a photo of himself and his daughter.

"All right son, let's go" Natasha said as she walked down the steps. Bucky soon followed, the trio went to the car, and Peter was driving since he knew where places were. But alas none of them were aware of the turmoil that was happening right now in a little girl's heart and mind.

 _Gladstone Park_

May Parker was not in a good mood. She just found out that her only friend wasn't coming to school today and that he would not be coming back ever again. Earlier in the day she was confused as to why her friend wasn't at school. She was in the same class as her friend as she asked her teacher Rochelle Rostolis, when she was told her friend wouldn't be coming back she broke down. She started crying. That is why currently she is inside her classroom being comforted by her teacher. Even Rochelle was curious as to why her student isn't coming back. As far as she knew before Reno had left her class, the school all together that he was being pulled out of classes every Friday, early. That was all she knew, nothing more nothing less.

"I'm sure he'll come back to visit" Rochelle said softly to May.

"But I don't want him, to just visit! I want him back!" May wailed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Honestly, this was one of the worst experiences May has ever had to put up with. The worst experience is to grow up without knowing your mother, which is what she had and still has to go through every single day.

"I'll call your father is that okay?" Rochelle asked. May nodded. She was too sad to speak. _It's only her second day, poor girl._ Rochelle thought as she went to the phone on her desk to dial the number of May's father Peter Parker.

 _Airport West, Shopping Centre_

Peter was in a shop and his parents were in another shop. Peter's phone started ringing. _Strange who could be calling me?_ Peter thought. He answered it nonetheless

"Peter Speaking…what? I is she okay…I'll be right there…okay bye, see you soon" Peter then hung up. _It was only her second day and this happens._ Peter thought.

"Everything okay son?" Natasha asked.

"No, something developed with May, I have to go" Peter said.

"It's alright, take the car, we'll take a cab" Bucky replied. Peter nodded. He then bolted out of the shop.

"Woah, he's fast" Bucky commented.

Peter arrived at the school and once he got the information of his daughter's class he went straight there. Once he arrived May had jumped in his arms.

"Now tell me in full detail what happened" Peter said as he faced his daughter's teacher.

 **A/N: Here is a new chapter, sorry for the wait everyone. ENJOY!**


	21. Chapter 21

Peter was well informed of May's current emotions, he knows why she is feeling like this. _This is how I felt when…_ Peter let the thought hang in his head.

"May, I promise one day you'll see him again, " Peter said as he held his daughter. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Y-you mean it daddy?" May asked for reassurance.

"Yes, May I do promise you" Peter answered. Peter then had a thought, his current job at retailing wasn't paying him well, and he just manages to stay afloat in terms of supporting himself and his daughter.

"May, sweetie can you wait outside for a bit?" Peter asked. May nodded and she went outside and she got herself a chair to sit on.

"What do you need to talk about Mr. Parker?" Rochelle asked.

"Well, is this school looking for teachers at the moment?" Peter asked.

"Why, yes actually" Rochelle answered.

"What would the process be for applying for the position?" Peter asked.

"Oh, you would just have to talk to the principal of the school about that" Rochelle told Peter.

"Thank you" Peter replied he then left the classroom.

Peter had gone to the office to talk to the principal about the position. He had sent the principal his resume via email address.

"Well, Peter you are the best man for the job judging from this resume," The principal told Peter.

"Well, I was the smartest student where I came from" Peter replied.

"I'm amazed when can you start?" The principal asked.

"Maybe Monday, my family is visiting" Peter answered.

"I understand Peter" The principal replied. Peter nodded, Peter and the principal shook hands. Peter then left. He then heard the bell ring.

"Okay May, daddy has to go home, and can you be strong enough for him for the rest of the day?" Peter asked his daughter. May nodded. Peter kissed her forehead and he proceeded to go home.

"So how is May?" Natasha asked as soon as Peter walked through the front door.

"She's okay, there were some developments with her friend but now it is all sorted" Peter answered. Natasha nodded.

"Oh, before I forget Wanda, your date in a few days will be coming here tomorrow to meet you," Bucky told Peter. Peter smiled.

"I really look forward to it" Peter replied. _Wanda will be happy._ Natasha thought.

 _The following morning_

Peter woke up and he could hear the sounds of the T.V from downstairs. _She's probably watching Foxtel._ Peter thought. He got dressed in in clothes he would not normally wear, which would make him look rich smart.

"When can I expect Wanda?" Peter asked his mother.

"In the afternoon, around seven" Natasha answered.

"Where's dad?" Peter asked.

"Who knows probably to see if there are any gun shops" Natasha answered. Peter smiled as he shook his head.

"Well this is Australia, they won't be selling BB Guns at the retail shops" Peter replied.

"Yes, we saw when we went to K-Mart" Natasha replied.

"So want to drop May off with me?" Peter asked.

"Sure why not" Natasha answered.

During the drive to May's school, Natasha and May were talking to get to each other more and Peter was keeping his eyes on the road. _Now, this is what I prefer, not being Spider-Man so I can have a life like this._ Peter thought.

 _New York_

Something was amiss in New York. Even the new Spider-Man that has picked up the mantle couldn't figure out what it. It felt like there was a pending invasion, just like the events of 2012.

"Man, Peter Parker would be able to tell me what to do," The new Spider-Man said. He was perched on the side of a building. The Sinister 6 group have been up to something. This new Spider-Man knew they were building something. Well for Logan Parker. He had promised to take the mantle of Spider-Man and make his brother proud of him when it was discovered that Peter Parker was indeed The Amazing Spider-Man. A clone you ask. Well, that is to be determined in the future.

Logan remained away from the friends of Peter Parker, he would not want to draw attention to himself. His costume is red and black just like Superior Spider-Man's costume minus the metal hands. Logan does not know of the other counterpart Spider-Men yet.

 _Australia_

Peter was in his study room, thinking of this power he might have awakened in his body. He couldn't summon any energy like he had done with Morlun the Inheritor. He had the ability to sense other people's life force. Also, his power had increased more, adding more power to the spider-enhanced strength. But what troubled him the most is his ability to change his hair to a golden yellow and his eyes to emerald. That change also increases his power even more. Just like the powers of Dragon Ball Z.

"But how?" Peter asks himself. When he had gone to Xavier's school and asked about the X-Gene, he was told that the powers bestowed, from the gene would give the person the powers they desire.

"Huh, so that's why in, " Peter said as he remembered. He could fly around to but he thought web swinging would be more fun. He would keep these powers on the down low and only use them for emergencies. Just like in the manga Peter had read, Gohan had disguised himself using SSJ.

"Peter you better get ready, Wanda is almost here," Bucky tells Peter.

"Alright dad, I'll be there in a minute" Peter replied. Bucky nodded and walked away.

Peter was sitting in the living room watching some Star Wars because Star Wars is awesome. To look his best he had put on a black suit shirt with a black tie and matching pants with matching shoes.

"Honestly Peter you could have dressed up casually," Natasha said as she sat next to her son.

"I just want to make a good impression is all" Peter replied.

"Of course you do" Natasha replied. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Peter shouted as he jumped up from the couch and he went to the door and he gripped the handle and he breathed in and out. He then opened the door. His breath was caught in his throat. He expected a pretty and gorgeous girl. What he did not expect was the outright sexy and stunning woman in front of him.

"You must be Peter," Wanda said.

"Yes I am Peter, please come in" Peter replied. Peter let Wanda in his home. He smiled as Wanda walked in his home. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._ Peter thought as he closed the front door.

 **Spawn Hades: to answer your questions, Mary Jane will make a return, as for Carol staying dead or alive, I cannot answer it will ruin the story if I do reveal.**

 **To all other readers, please review, it helps me to get motivated to add chapters. Chapters will also be longer starting from next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Peter and Wanda are sitting in the kitchen with the blinds covering the window and the table was set up so everything looked romantic.

"Thank you for accepting me here" Wanda said as Peter offered a chair. Peter smiled.

"No the pleasure is mine Wanda" Peter replied, as Wanda sat down. Peter sat in his own respective chair after delivering the first course of the night and the two engaged in conversation to get to know each other more.

"So what made you interested in little old me?" Peter asked.

"You're not that old and, I wanted to meet you because before I gained my powers, I had been a fan of Spider-Man" Wanda answered.

"Well, I'm sure you were devastated when I had 'died'" Peter commented. Wanda took a bite out of her steak and swallowed.

"Yes I was, I cried all night" Wanda told Peter who simply smiled.

"Well I am sorry I made you cry" Peter replied.

The night went on smoothly. Peter and Wanda got to know each other more and the more they did the more they enjoyed each other's company. After finishing the final course of the night they wondered what to do next.

"So what do you want to do next?" Peter asked putting lots of emphasis on the word you.

"Well, what movies do you have?" Wanda asked.

"Let's go see what's in stock" Peter answered as he grabbed Wanda's hand and he led her to his DVD collection where she could pick any movie she would want to watch and Peter would not object to her decision.

"How about we watch, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, in," Wanda said as she eyed Peter's anime collection.

"Okay, let me just pop it in the DVD player" Peter replied as he grabbed the DVD.

An hour and a few minutes later the DVDD was finished and it was getting dark, very dark.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Peter asked Wanda and she nodded in response.

"Well, I don't exactly have a guest room and I can't have you sleeping on the couch. That wouldn't be right… how about…we share my bed" Peter suggested as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, lightly blushing, while Wanda's face went as red as a fully colored tomato at the suggestion.

"T-that's if you want to," Peter said.

"No, it is okay we're a couple" Wanda stated. Peter nodded in agreement. He grabbed Wanda's hand. Their fingers intertwined. Hey wentoPeter's room and went under the sheets and doonas and eventually they fell asleep.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night. It was three in the morning and he went downstairs. He was careful not to wake Wanda up. He grabbed a random shirt. He went downstairs. He smiled slightly when he saw his family sleeping together, with May sandwiched. It was then he noticed the mattress they were sleeping on. _Well they are the best of the best._ Peter thought as he also wondered how they had managed to get that mattress. Peter went into the kitchen. He looked up and gazed outside. He could just manage to see the moon, as he pondered on the nightmare that had woke him up from his slumber.

 _All he had wanted was to live a life of peace. He stood on the balcony. Everything changed, the location the environment had shifted into something that Peter had never wanted to see. All of the people he had failed. That had died due to his stupidity or to him being Spider-Man. Their decomposing bodies lay at his feet as the stench made him blanch and cover his nose. He could hear the flies buzzing. It brought tears to Peter's eyes and he felt like as if he couldn't move. But he could. He felt slow and sluggish. That's what I felt like attempting to rescue them._

 _Another shift. Peter was under the pool of blood as deep as the ocean._

 _Failure_

 _You failed us_

 _All these words rung in Peter's head. The voices asking why didn't you save us. Then people seemed to fade into view. Repeating the words while crying blood while the people themselves were covered in it._

May woke up to a chill. She managed to get off of the mattress without waking up her grandparents and saw something that made her go wide eyed.

Peter had his head down. He looked at the floor as he tried to calm himself down and he could feel the transformation his X-Gene had given him trying to awaken from Peter Parker's anger.

May didn't know if she should be afraid of this pressure of the power is radiating off of her father or if she should be in awe of it. But Peter's hair and eyes remained brown. May heard her father take a deep breath.

"Daddy?" May asked quietly. Peter slowly faced his daughter. He was not expecting her to be awake. May walked up to her father and she gave him a hug, which Peter returned.

"Why was your hair changing?" May asked.

"I don't know why, it just happens" Peter lied. He was not in the mood to explain the definition of the word mutant and the X-Gene to his five year old daughter. She is probably too young to understand the concept of the X-Gene.

It was 9 A.M and everyone was awake by then and they were all in the living room, except for May who was at school.

"I think it's time for me to see the others" Peter said as he sipped his daily cup of morning coffee.

"Me too after all I was only delivering them news about you, and they really want to see you in person" Bucky replied.

Just like Peter said they went to the city, after May had finished school so they could pick her up and take her to see her extended family.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Barnes Romanoff, good to see you still kicking" Clint said as he draped an arm around Peter's shoulder.

"You too Clint, hey everyone" Peter replied.

"Come sit, we prepared all of this just for you, now let's catch up with what we all missed" Bruce said. Peter smiled and all present gathered

 _10 Years later_

May was now I her teens and her father still looked young, as version of serums trying to replicate the serum used on Captain America are circulating in his blood as well as May's blood stream.

"Come on May, it's your first day, there is no need to be grumpy, after all you wanted to start at this school" Peter told his daughter. May sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing normal black school shoes the school skirt just above her knees. She also wears the Burgundy coloured jumper with the school logo, and the white shirt underneath also with a school logo and a chest pocket.

"I know dad" May sighed. The school she is going to is called John Fawkner College and from what she hear it is supposed to be a very good school.

"So how long will you be teaching at school?" May asked.

"Eh, probably for the three remaining years, isn't that right Peter?" Wanda asked as she walked in the room wearing a red long sleeved leather jacket and black pants.

Peter and Wanda had been happily married for years and May is happy for her father.

"Wanda don't forget your first day for your job" Peter countered.

A ten minute drive later and May was standing outside of her new school. She took a deep breath and she exhaled. Truth be told she was nervous. Sure she was nervous when she entered year seven at Gladstone Park High, but back then she wished she had her friend with her. _Sometime I find it crazy that I think of him as a friend when we knew each other for one day._ May thought. She had also shook her head at the thought. She still missed him terribly.

"Cheer up May, who knows who you might meet," Peter said.

"Yeah, who knows" May replied, as she and her father walked in the school.

After getting everything prepped Peter wen to the staff room to get acquainted with the fellow staff while May was talking with her year level coordinator. May had gotten her locker and her own lock with a unique code for it. May put her stuff. The only things she kept with her was her laptop bag with her laptop built to play games. The coverings are orange with a red Z on the back of the screen. Her books for the day are also kept in it along with other necessary items. Now all she had to do was wait, alone for classes to begin. _Alone just like I was when…_ May didn't finish her thought, she blinked her tears away. Even now she doesn't know why she cries. _I have moved on._ May thought. She then felt like a pair of eyes were on her and when she looked behind herself she swore she saw someone moving their head as if they were looking at her.

"C'mon better head off wouldn't want to get detention for being late to Maths class" A boy in the group May was looking at said. She was lucky none of them looked back. She knew they were in the same year level as them. She knew she missed this thing called home group but she was excused for missing it.

"Now where would I find room 19?" May asked herself as she glanced at her timetable. Since she had no map of the school she had no idea where to go. _What a way to start the day._ May thought as she huffed.

Eventually May had found room 19 but she was late by ten minutes. She apologised to the teacher for being late and she took the nearest empty seat closest to her. She didn't mind yet that she was sitting by herself.

The class had finished and it was time for recess which lasts for 20 minutes. She found a place to sit and she pulled out her laptop.

"Hey there" May looked up and she found a boy gazing upon her.

"Hey" May replied.

"I noticed you were all alone in class and alone now want me to keep you company?" The boy asked.

"If you don't mind" May answered. The boy smiled and he sat next to May.

"I see you're quite the gamer" The boy commented looking at May's desktop.

"Heh, yeah" May replied.

The more May talked to this boy the more she liked him. To her this boy felt familiar. It reminded her of the first time she had made that one friend. They chatted all of recess and before they knew it they had to head off to class. May never got the chance to ask his name.

May cooking class with the same boy she was talking with earlier and they instantly partnered up without a moment's hesitation.

"Alright then let's get started," May said. She put on a hair net and apron followed by the boy. They then went to their work stations and then the duo began making cookies.

Then the teacher started to mark the roll. It was then where May would soon realize why she felt so compelled to be friend with this boy that seemed so naggingly familiar to her.

One by one as the names were being called it got closer to the boy's name. May didn't even realise how close she was to finding something out. She didn't know how close she really was with that friend of hers, the very same one she had met all those years ago when she was supposed to be to young to remember.

"Reno Diamante" May stood still almost as if she was paralyzed and couldn't move her feet.

"Here" he had responded. May was even more in shock when she realised that they boy next to her is her friend Reno Diamante, the very same boy she had met 10 years ago.`

 **A/N: Just like I promised longer chapters. Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

May was too stunned to say anything. She's happy that's for sure.

"You okay?" She was asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" May replied. _Thank the stars I wasn't crying._ She thought. The two went back to their work and only May knew so far that two friends have been reunited after the span of ten years of their lives. The roll was still being called and May knew her name was getting closer to being called out.

"May…Parker" It sounded like a question but it was not May studied her teacher's face.

"Are the daughter of-"

"No I am not, the daughter of the former Spider-Man, there are many Parker families out there, it's only a coincidence, that my father has the name Peter Parker" May lied smoothly. She was told the truth on her tenth birthday. The two classmates and friends looked at each other and they smiled weakly.

The class had finished and it was time for the next. May glanced at het time table and saw she had science. With her father out of all people. Fortunately for May she just spotted him in the corridor.

"Dad!" She called out.

"Hmm? Oh what's up May?" Peter asked.

"You know how I have class with you next. I was hoping if I could come late, I reunited with an old friend of mine" May answered.

"Ah, so you reunited with him haven't you?" Peter asked with a slight smile on his face. May nodded in response.

"Okay, just this once," Peter said. He wrote and signed a note for his daughter and her friend which May told him his name.

"Okay I've given you both permission to work in the library, here's today's work," Peter said.

"Just remember, this is the only time," May nodded.

May and her friend arrived at the library. They both sat down at a table and May produced her laptop from her bag and she got the work she and her friend is supposed to be doing. It turned out to be a test to see what they understand.

"Eh I can do it at home" May said casually.

"Of course you could with your father being the teacher and all that" May's friend Reno replied.

"Heh, yeah but hey in a way we get double break" May told her friend. Reno thought about May's comment.

"Well your father was kind enough," Reno replied.

"But on a more serious topic, we have to discuss why you stopped going to Gladstone Park" May said as her face adopted a more serious look. May's friend lowered his gaze. He knew this type of topic was going to come up sooner or later. _Well might as well get it over and done with._ He thought. He then began to tell May why he had left and why he had to leave.

 _7 Years Ago (Reno 1_ _st_ _POV)_

 _I am beyond sad my mother has cancer and I have to leave the school. What I really don't like is that I never got a chance to say goodbye to May and that makes me really said. I never got to say goodbye to my other friends and my teacher who I always looked forward to seeing each day of school. My grandma wanted me to go to St. Matthew's primary school but my mom had convinced her to enrol me at Moomba Park Primary school, in Fawkner where my grandparents live._

 _I start going to Moomba Parker and I'm shy. I stay in the corners of the class and I don't talk to the other kids. Maybe because mommy is in the hospital. Then I'm not shy anymore, I then make friends out of two other boys in my class named Omar and Destan. I sit on the same table as both of them and I feel how I normally feel before I left Gladstone Park, before I left…May._

 _Every Friday I go to the hospital to the hospital to see my mom. To be honest it brings me hope when I see her, when I give her hugs. It gives me hope that she will beat the thing that makes her sick, the thing that keeps her from coming home to me, her son._

 _It was a day off and I tell my grandma I want to go to Gladstone Park. I want to see everyone again, so I can say a proper goodbye, so I can see May so I can say I hope we meet again someday in our lives._

 _I look at the school. I look across the road where Safeway is where, my mom used to take me before she ended up in hospital._

 _I walk by myself to my old class and I knock on the door. I try to stay calm. The door opens and my teacher, my old teacher who has blonde hair, she sees me and she look shocked to see me back outside of her own classroom._

" _Hi miss" I say._

 _I walk in the class room and I look around and I see someone that I thought about for the past few months of my life._

 _I spent the day with everyone I missed dearly and I spent the day with May and my old teacher._

 _It was a few days after the New Year where my life turned upside down, my mother had died. It broke something inside of me, it changed me it changed the person I was._

 _I now go to St. Matthews Primary. The way I act now doesn't look like the boy I was when I went to Gladstone Parker. When people talked shit about my mother I would lose it and my anger would take over. I do things I don't want to do, I try to hurt people but I just can't stop myself because I was so blinded with anger. Because of that I was set up to see a psychiatrist every Friday of the school week._

 _Seeing two psychiatrists, because one left and another took over. Seeing two lasted through out my whole three year life span of St. Matthews._

May didn't know what to believe after hearing such a tragic tale from her friend. So she got out of her seat and she pulled her friend into a comforting hug.

"I know it must not have been easy divulging that information," May said softly.

"No it's okay, you deserved to know why I left in the first place May" Reno replied.

It was time for lunch break and Peter found out he had yard duty. _They never done this at Midtown_. Peter thought thinking of his old school at the same time. How he missed the days before he had gotten bitten from the spider from Oscorp.

"Excuse me Mr. Parker!" A voice called out and Peter faced the source of the voice.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked his student. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"There's a fight between two boys!" the distressed girl exclaimed. Peter put both hands on both of the girl's shoulder.

"Take it easy, calm down and tell me what happened" Peter replied. He then removed his hands.

"A fight broke out" The girl said.

"How?" Peter asked.

"Someone insulted someone's mother, said something vile about her and he lost it" the girl explained.

"Where, is the fight?" Peter asked.

"Outside the library" The girl answered.

"Thank you Amanda" Peter replied he then took off running towards the library. _Woah he's fast._ Amanda thought.

May was shocked. She knew her friend was going to get Angry, but not that angry that he'll start a full on fight. Her friend was throwing punches at another boy which May doesn't know his name.

"Bastard!" May's friend shouted as he tried to punch the boy who dared to insult his mother. _I know he gets mad, but I had no idea it would be this bad._ She thought. She then saw her father arrive on the scene. _Something must have gotten him angry, very angry._ Peter thought.

"May hold your friend back" Peter said. May nodded and she grabbed her friend and tried to pull him back without using too much of her spider strength.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA BASH HIM TILL HE DIES!" Reno screamed. Peter noticed the tears. _Something in the past must've happened to him._ Peter thought. Just as the smirking boy thought he was in the clear he turned around and he saw the face of Peter parker who did not look all that impressed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Peter said. The tone in his voice gave the boy chills. Everyone except May had gotten chills from Peter's tone of voice. Although it instilled some chills in May she had heard that tone of voice from her father and that was when she really did something to upset him when she was little. May watched as her father literally drag the boy who dared insult her friend's mother inside. May's friend was crying into her shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," May said softly.

When it was finally time to go home May sighed in relief. It was a tough day and the only friend she had made was her old friend Reno. When he had said he had changed she thought he was over exaggerating the story a tiny bit, but now she is sure. He had changed. Emotionally he had changed and from the very faint memories she has of Gladstone Park she remembered the smiling kind and funny little boy.

"I think he should know" Peter said as he was finishing up work while May was playing Call of Duty World at War custom zombies.

"Know what?" May asked as she paused her game and looked at her father.

"You know what I mean May, what I have heard from you and him, he would keep a secret and plus he worships me" Peter answered and I took a few seconds for May to understand what her father was talking about.

"About how you used to be him and how I'm the daughter of him and know the Avengers?" May asked.

"Yep" Peter answered.

"Yeah, I'll tell him tomorrow" May replied with a slight smile on her face. Peter noticed that smile. It's a smile used when a Parker has feelings for someone. Peter shook his head. _I'll let her figure it out for herself._ Peter thought.

May the next day arrived at school early with her father like she did the previous day and because Tony Stark is a freaking genius he had installed a chip when he was making May's laptop, so no matter where she goes in any country or plane he had made it possible for May to use internet where ever she goes. So she gets to play any game she wants online no matter where she goes. Which was what she's doing playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare online, specifically playing TDM with a PS4 controller.

"Woah, never you liked COD" Reno said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"But how are you playing online?" Reno asked confused.

"Well, knowing Tony Stark does have perks you know" May replied.

"Oh-Wait! You know Tony Stark, as in the Iron Man Tony Stark?" Reno asked shocked.

"Yeah and now let us go somewhere more private, there are somethings I have to tell you, I hope you can keep very sensitive secrets" May said very seriously. Reno nodded. May exited her game, put her laptop away. She then took her friend to an area where people in the school mornings.

"As you know my father shares the name of the original Spider-Man" May said.

"Yeah of course" Reno replied.

"Well it's not just a coincidence, my father Peter Parker is the original Spider-Man so I am the daughter of the original Spider-Man" May said. _3…2…1._ May thought.

"What really?!" Reno asked excitedly.

"Yep, I go the spider powers and all" May answered.

"Oh I wish you could show me, but it's too dangerous to show your powers here at school" Reno replied.

"So…want to meet the Avengers?" May asked.

"Yes! When can I visit?" Reno asked.

"How about during the holidays, we'll spend two weeks in New York" May answered. Her friend's smile widened more if it was even possible.

"It's a deal!" Reno said as he hugged May. _I just hope I can tell her how I really feel._ Reno thought.

 **A/N: Just advising those flash backs I wrote for my character Reno (which is me inserted in the story) are real.**


	24. Chapter 24

Peter had heard his daughter's plans for the holidays. Despite the location being his old hometown he was perfectly fine with the choice of destination and it had been a couple of years since he had seen the Avengers and his parents. It has also been fifteen years since he had seen any of his brothers, Gwen and MJ. He knows they would forgive him that he didn't show up to b=visit them for the past fifteen years.

His Spider-Dimensional Phone went off and he answered it and a small hologram of Miles Morales the new Ultimate Spider-Man of his universe was the one who had called.

"What's up Miles?" Peter asked.

"I'm bored, why don't you stop by my universe" Miles replied.

"I can't, I'll wait till it's the weekend in my universe to come over" Peter replied. Miles nodded.

"So how's your universe?" Peter asked.

"Eh, it's okay nothing big has happened, as of yet" Miles replied.

"So, are you going to finish telling the story of what happened to me, in your universe?" Miles asked.

"Eh might as well let's start where I left off, " Peter said.

 _Five years ago (Peter Parker POV 1_ _st_ _Person)_

 _It was just like any other day. Well, I did tell May the full truth of what I used to be and what is flowing in our blood and what will flow throughout the whole Parker family lineage. Surprisingly she took it well and didn't chew me up for not telling her sooner like I originally thought she was going to do. Lucky me._

 _For the past five years, I have been recently keeping tabs on Miles Morales the new and supposedly Ultimate Spider-Man. I'm glad someone has decided to pick up the mantle of Spider-Man and protect the citizens of New York City. The reason why I know everything about Miles Morales is because Fury is only one to this date know I am really alive and living in Australia._

 _I browse the internet when I see the headline for the American newspaper that it said that officially that the new Spider-Man has stated he is retiring, to live life like he was supposed to before he got the spider powers that changed his life. I really didn't expect it to happen five or so years of being a superhero._

" _Well, it looks like he'll be living a life of peace like he's supposed to," I say to myself._

"Wow, I wonder who my counterpart has settled down with," Miles said to Peter.

"Eh I don't know, I only know the first name is Kate, that's all I know" Peter replied.

"Anyway, Parker I'll hold you up to the offer of you coming over on your universe's weekend," Miles said and his hologram faded and Peter sighed. He was thankful the office he was given didn't house the other two teachers at the moment. _I better get home, it's almost time for dinner._ Peter thought. So he collected his things and left.

Peter arrived home and he could already smell the wonderful food as soon as he stepped in and he walked in the kitchen and he gave Wanda a peck on the cheek and he sat next to May while Wanda had sat down on the smaller side of the table next to Peter.

"Ultimate Miles called today, on the weekend I'm going to go and hang out in his universe," Peter said casually.

"Oh! Can I come too?" May asked.

"I'm afraid not May, the portal to the other dimensions only teleport one person at a time, I'll see if I can get Miguel to make you one" Peter answered.

"Okay" May replied. She was upset that she could not visit the other universe, but she was happy that she'll get her very own Spider-Dimensional Phone.

"Hey, at least May and I can have an all girl's weekend" Wanda commented.

"Heh, yeah so look like we're all booked out for the weekend" Peter replied.

Peter was asleep. But the nightmares, for some reason they decided to mess with him after ten years of no nightmares. Peter woke up and went to his study. He had to think and ponder and he couldn't do it in bed.

"God dammit" He muttered as he slowly closed the door, being careful as to not wake up May or Wanda. Peter looked at his DVD collection and decided to watch some Dragon Ball Z anime and he selected the Lord Slug movie. He eventually fell asleep shortly after Goku turned into a false super Saiyan and beat up Lord Slug. This time he dreamt of Dragon Ball Z.

Peter woke up. Ge got dressed and he went back upstairs to his room and saw the clock read that it was four in the morning so Peter decided to get dressed and he went back downstairs. He sighed. The dreams were like the same ones he had, when he had first left America. He then realised they started when May started talking about going to America. Part of him fears going back to America. _Bu3t on the other hand I do want to go, but not to stay._ Peter thought as he sighed. He didn't really know what to think to return to a country that his too dangerous for him to be visiting. _Sandman, Vulture… all the villains are in America and if they find out I visit…_ Peter left the thought hanging in his head. His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of almost silent footsteps.

"Dad? What are you doing up at this hour?" May asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep" Peter answered. He had never told his daughter of his nightmares. He did not want something else for her to worry about.

"Sometimes, I have those nights too, where we just wake up in the dead of night" May replied.

Peter was throwing himself in his work. It was just like when he had the fight with Electro, he was seeing Gwen's dad when he wasn't really there. But now it was a mixture of dead and people that are still living. _Just what the hell is wrong with me?_ Peter thought. He stopped doing his work and went to the darker depths of his brain and was trying to find the source of the psychological pain he is going through once more.

Peter had found out why, he had knew what the reason was is but at the same time his brain was telling him that he didn't. it was his trip to New York that was happening in two weeks' time. It was also the fear of confronting his past deeds that had almost made him psychologically unstable for the most part.

"Hey, I noticed you weren't feeling alright earlier. Are you okay?" One of his fellow staff members asked him.

"I'm fine, I was having some thoughts" Peter replied and Peter watched as his fellow colleague walk away. Peter let out a long sigh he had been waiting to release. _At least tomorrow I can see the other universe and see how different it is to mine._ Peter thought as he leaned back on his chair.

The weekend has come and Peter finally go to the Ultimate Marvel universe.

"Remember to be home on time," May said as she hugged her father. Peter kissed Wanda and he opened the portal to the ultimate universe and he made sure the Spider-Dimensional phone was calibrated to have the time of his universe. With a wave and a smile he walked in to the purple portal and it vanished.

 _Mile's Apartment_

The portal opened at Miles Morales's apartment, well his family's to be exact.

"Now all I gotta do is find Miles," Peter said. He looked out of the window of the apartment he arrived in and he could tell this universe looked like his own.

"At least you didn't end up on the other side of the world" A voice stated. Peter looked behind him and he saw the face of a younger Miles Morales than from his universe where his miles is in his mid-twenties, settled down with Kate Bishop. Peter had a feeling if this Miles was like his Miles from his universe, he would be in love with the much younger Kate Bishop of this universe he is in.

"So what should we do?" Miles asked.

"I'll just make a custom suit and we'll go out swinging" Peter replied.

 _Movie-Verse_

May was already planning her trip with her grandmother over the phone. While May couldn't see it Natasha had a smile on her face thinking of a certain connection May has to her friend that even May does not yet know about yet.

"Do you think we'll be able to get a private meet and greet with the cast?" May asked.

"Of course, Stark owns Funimation" Natasha answered. May smiled a little. She already knows how excited her friend will be to meet the Dragon Ball Z cast which will work on the latest movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F and the latest Dragon Ball series called Dragon Ball Super.

"Well it is convenient that the movie is coming out theatrically when we come to America" May stated. Everything was going according to plan in her eyes.

 _Ultimate Verse_

Things were not going right for the two Spider-Men. Peter had made a suit and he put it on and went swinging around with Miles and things started to go south from there. There were sounds of gun fire. When the two Spider-Men arrived at the scene Peter stayed back as he didn't want to be in the spot light just yet. He watched as Miles was fighting the bad guys. Slowly the numbers increased and Peter was forced to intervene.

"Incoming!" Peter shouted. He web swinged kicked a guy and with a black flip he forcefully landed on another bad guy thug. He then noticed the emblem they were bearing on their uniform. Peter growled. It seemed the Goblin in this universe has followers. Well that won't be lasting for very much longer. Although no one could see Peter increased his power. He tapped into the power that came from his X-Gene which thankfully didn't cancel out his spider powers. He was fighting faster than ever and he taken out half the challenge when Miles had finished off his bunch.

"Woah I never knew you could fight that fast" Miles stated

"Eh well each universe is different" Peter replied as he turned down his power.

"Yes I would assume so" Miles replied. Then the two Spider-Men swung away and they proceeded to make plans to take down the followers of the Green Goblin of this universe.

"Can you tell me, about your Green Goblin?" Miles asked.

"Sure" Peter replied

As Peter was recounting his horrific encounter with his universe's Green Goblin Miles was shocked to know that his other counter-part's goblin was his best friend who wanted blood but couldn't give due to the spider venom encoded to Peter Parker's DNA.

"Well, luckily I haven't been through that yet" Miles replied.

"But that's not all, I still have more to tell," Peter said. He then told the story of how his death was faked and that there was nothing he could do and his relationship with Carol and how there was an Ultimates team in his Universe but was not made up of the members like the universe he is in and he told him how he made his big come back when the goblin who he thought was dead, wasn't dead and came to hurt the people he loves.

"Wow, that sounds like my goblin but in this universe it is Norman Osborn, who is the goblin" Miles told Peter.

"Really, even the part where I died happened here too?" Peter asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, in his case he really did die, it was never explained to as how he was alive again" Miles answered.

"Now, let's get to planning on taking down his followers," Peter said seriously. Miles agreed the goblin followers is something best to be dealt with before it does get out of hand.

 **A/N: I tried to do a fight scene, but I don't think it's good. Other than that, I would like to hear people's ideas, not that I'm running out of ideas, I would like people to have some saying with what happens that has some effect on the story, though not too major. Enjoy also please review. I like to hear people's thoughts.**


End file.
